Transported
by movielover121796
Summary: Kelsey Summit is transported to the Transformers reality and has a shard of the all-spark. The Decepticon's want her because of knowledge and the Autobot's have to keep her safe. A story of her adventure and friendship/romance. SideswipeXOCXSunstreaker
1. Chapter 1

**_First transformers fanfiction. Enjoy!_**

_Italics = thoughts_

I woke up feeling that something was different. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was off. I sat up in bed, feeling my all-spark necklace.

I was a huge transformers fan and the last thing my dad got me before he passed away was a replica of the shard of the all-spark.

When I stepped outside that was when I knew that something was up. I noticed a red and yellow Lamborghini driving down the street. I lived in a very small town and no one, and I mean no one, owned anything fancier than like a Honda. I thought nothing of it at first because there may have been a car show passing through. I went back inside, quickly throwing on some short shorts and a spaghetti top. I was lounging in my living room when I heard a rumbling of a very expensive engine. I started paying attention and loving cars after I had seen the transformers movies. I looked out my front window and saw the two Lamborghinis sitting there. I thought to myself, _Wow, they look like Sideswipe and Sunstreakers cars._ I walked to my front door and opened it, only to watch two young men come out of both cars. I was almost 17 years old and the young men who came out were about 18 or 19 years old. Both had black hair but one of them had a blond streak in their hair and the other one had a red streak. _They really do remind me of them._

It was then that I noticed their eyes. They both had blue eyes, electric blue eyes and I froze. The one who came out of the red car put on a very sexy smile and sauntered over.

"Hello. Are you Kelsey?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. How can I help you?" I asked back.

"We need to chat with you about something." He looked down at my necklace and when he saw it, he stiffened immediately.

"What?" I asked, noticing what he was looking at. "It is a replica of the shard of the all-spark." When those words left my mouth the one from the yellow car stiffened as well. Something was wrong and I was confused as to what.

"Nice car you have there." I said, motioning to them both. I walked around them both, taking them fully in. When I walked around back of the car I noticed a small insignia, next to where the license plate was.

Autobot symbol.

I took a sharp intake of breath.

"See something you like?" The one with the red streaks in his hair asked. _Something that Sideswipe would say._ My eyes darted between the two young boys standing in front of me.

"Is this some type of joke?" I asked, indicating to the symbol. They both came around back to look at what I was pointing to.

"What do you mean? What does it mean to you?" Yellow streaked hair boy asked.

"What does it mean? You have to be joking. It's the autobot symbol. You know, the one from the Michael Bay movies with Shia LaBouff." I replied. Yellow streaked hair boy's eyes narrowed and said,

"What do you know of the autobots?" _Why is he asking me this, they don't exist._

"They were made up in a cartoon a long time ago and then movies were made of them. Come inside and I'll show you." I motioned for them to follow me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Invite two strange people into your house._ I showed them went to sit and went into my room and google the internet for 'Transformers.' Nothing came up about the movie. There was absolutely nothing. _What is going on?_ I did some more searching, looking in my inbox for my fanfiction emails about the movie. They were all gone. _No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening._ I was starting to panic. I closed my laptop and took a deep breath.

_Okay. So sometime in the fanfictions, people got transported to their reality. One say I can tell is by the date._ I walked back downstairs and saw the two boys sitting there quietly, looking around. I cleared my throat and when they saw me, they both stood. I blushed.

"What year is it?" I asked. They looked confused for a moment and then they said,

"Why, it's 2009 Kelsey. Shouldn't you know that."

_Oh my god. I'm in a transformers universe. This messes my day up completely._ I shakily made my way over to a chair and quickly sat down.

"Are you okay?" Red hair boy asked.

"No. I'm in a different reality." I replied bluntly. They both looked confused.

"Let me take a wild guess. Your name is Sideswipe." I said motioning to red haired boy, "and you are Sunstreaker." I added, motioning to yellowed hair boy.

"Yes. How do you know?" Sunstreaker asked defensively.

"There is a lot to explain but I come from a different reality where you guys are all just, tv shows and movies. You are not real. I have no idea how I got here but I just know that if I am here then…." I trailed off and my hand went to my necklace. _In the fanfictions, the all-spark shard necklace brought them here and then it turned out to be real._

"I need to go to your base now and speak with Optimus." I said.

"How do you know of Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"I know about you all." I replied. "This is important. I believe that this necklace shard is now real. In my reality it was a replica, a fake. But since I am now in this reality, I believe that this is actually a shard of the all-spark. That will mean the Decepticons are after me." Sideswipe stood up and took out his phone and called someone. I knew that he did not have to do that but he wanted to keep cover. Sunstreaker eyed me warily. When Sideswipe hung up he said,

"Optimus has agreed to let you come to base for a chat. After that he will decide what to do." I nodded and stood up. It was then that I heard a new engine rumbling outside. I pulled the curtain back to see something I did not want to see.

A police cruiser with the motto, "To punish and enslave on the side."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I hope to update again soon and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Tell me of any mistakes that I made. :) Read and review. **

"Guys, we have an issue." I said. My worry rising. "Barricade is here."

"Frag!" Sunstreaker exclaimed. I watched as the cruiser carried on rolling by.

"He has driven by." I said.

"Now is the time to make a dash to our cars." Sideswipe said. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the red Lamborghini. The passenger door opened on its own and Sideswipe disappeared. I realized that it was only his holoform and a voice came through the radio,

"Hold on." A seatbelt wrapped around me and the car started. I back out of the driveway and we floored it down the highway. We had almost left town when I heard the siren approaching. _Shit._

"This is going to get rough." Sideswipe said through the radio and the seatbelt tightened. I watched as the speedometer dial reached 120 and was still rising. We were in the middle of a desert at this point and I watched the landscape fly by. I heard the tell-tale sign of someone transforming and saw Barricade running after us. That was when I saw Sunstreaker brake suddenly and transformed and I heard the punch before I saw it. I saw Barricade go reeling backwards and Sideswipe squealed to a halt.

"The other Autobot's are coming as reinforcement's and will be here shortly." The passenger door opened and I quickly scrambled out. I then watched in awe as Sideswipe transformed in front of me to be a 18 foot tall robot. He ran off to go and help his twin. I saw there on the ground, watching what was happening. I then saw Barricade get a shot in and hit Sunstreaker very hard and he went down. _Oh my god. I cannot just sit around and watch this._ It was then that I did something very stupid. I ran towards Barricade to do something I had read about. I avoided being trampled on and latched onto his foot. I then grabbed one of his cables and pulled with all my might. After a few large heaves, the cable came loose and energon sprayed everywhere, luckily missing me as I knew what would happen if it touched me. Barricade yelled out in pain and his leg thrashed around and I went flying off. I went flying through the air and luckily landed on the sand. But I landed very hard and smacked my arm. A blinding pain went up my arm into my shoulder and I yelled out in pain. I saw Barricade snarl at me and was about to attack me when there was the sound of a gunshot and Barricade went down. He transformed and went speeding off. It was then that I snapped my head to where the shot came from. I saw the 22 foot tall, Optimus prime standing there, looking very powerful and my mouth hung open. I slowly stood up and gasped as my arm had pain shoot through it and slowly started walking back to the road.

"Are you okay?" Sideswipe asked me.

"No. I hurt my arm." I felt a tingling go through me and I scowled at Ratchet. "No scanning me." I snapped at him. His eyes widened but he stated,

"You are has a slight fracture, but you will survive." I humphed.

"Look. You guys are pretty cool and being part of your world sounded fun in the fanfictions. But this is just all too real and too dangerous. Take the all-spark shard and just leave me alone." I exclaimed, raising my hand to the necklace. That was when I realized something horrible. It was missing. The chain was still in once piece but it was missing. I turned around, putting my back towards the Autobot's and lowered my shirt a bit to where the all-spark replica usually sat. I saw a small scar in the shape of the shard. _Shit, it burned me. But where did it go?_ I thought about it and heard the Autobot's talking behind me and then it hit me like brick wall. The shard had entered my body.

"Oh Primus no!" I exclaimed. "This cannot be happening."

"What?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked to my left and saw Sideswipe there. "What's wrong?"

"The shard. It's missing and it has gone to a place that I didn't want it to ever go." There was silence and I carried on. "It entered my body." Optimus' eyes, uh, optics widened.

"That is impossible. Isn't that correct Ratchet?" He said, turning to his friend.

"Yes. That has never happened before. But then again, human's have only just encountered this spark, so it may happen again. We just don't know. I need to analyze you and find out what the effects are." Ratchet added, turning towards me.

"I already know what will happen. I will be in excruciating pain in a few hours, and then over the next 2 days, I will start the agonizing transformation from a human to an Autobot' who has the ability to subspace my body so I can be a human, have a bi-pedal mode, and have an alt-mode." I said.

"How do you know this?" Optimus asked me.

"I come from a different reality, where you guys are all animations and movies. You are not real. In our world we have something called fanfiction. This is a place where fans write stories using characters from movies. People fantasized of being able to be transported from my other reality into this one. This usually happened to people who had all-spark shard replicas. Then the Prime's usually did it for a reason but you didn't learn the reason until later on. I have no idea why I am here. I just know that I will be turning into an Autobot."

"Into one of us? Will her body even be able to survive it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"I am not sure." Ratched said, thinking deeply.

"They did in the fanfictions. They always needed your supervision though." I said, looking directly at him. "You are Jolt were the two who helped them all through it." I said. Ratchet's eyes dimmed for a moment and Sideswipe said,

"Jolt hasn't arrived yet." I made an 'oh' noise.

"Don't worry Ratchet. There are many 'bots still to arrive. Jolt is one of them." I said.

"How do you know?" Ratchet asked.

"If everything is like the movie, then I know your future. Has Bumblebee made contact with Sam yet and has the battle in the city occurred?" I asked.

"Yes. But how do you…" Optimus said.

"Alternate reality." I said pointing to myself. "I know your future. Unfortunately I cannot tell you it all because it may change the course of fate and then more will die, but I will tell you what I can and when it is appropriate to say it. You must trust me." I said, looking at Optimus, well, looking up at him.

"I will trust you youngling." Optimus replied, in his deep baritone voice. "But then you must trust us." He added.

"I trust you guys with my life." I replied. Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in my chest and I squeaked, clutching my chest.

"What's wrong with the femme?" Sideswipe asked. I felt a tingling go through my entire body and I knew that Ratchet was scanning me.

"The transformation has begun." I replied, falling to the ground as a few new wave of pain hit me.

**I hope that you enjoyed. I need some suggestions of an alt mode for Kelsey. Cars and planes because there will be a small surprise later on in the story, so car and plane suggestions.  
Thanks a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please read and review. I hope that you like it! :)**

I blacked out when that pain hit me and the next thing I knew was that I was in Ratchet's interior, lying in the back on a gurney. I groaned in pain and tried to sit up.

"Don't move femme. This is going to be very rough for you and you need to relax." Ratchet commanded, as there was a slight flash and his holoform appeared.

"How is it possible that you can drive and be back here at the same time?" I asked, really interested.

"Well, it's a straight road for the next 10 miles so I am good and most of my concentration is on the road, I just need to read a few dials back here." Ratchet responded. I nodded in response. He came over and checked my blood pressure and a few other things and asked,

"Are you in any discomfort?"

"Not that much. My chest and insides just feel tight." I responded.

"Well you are over a quarter way through with the transformation. It is happening very rapidly." He said, looking me over and scanning me again. I nodded and yelled out in pain as a new wave of pain hit me.

"You need to relax." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Can't you just sedate me?" I asked.

"No. I am worried that it may effect you." Ratchet said.

"Oh. Maybe the pain will get so bad I will pass out again." I said, with a grimace. Just as I said that, the pain started to build until it was almost unbearable.

"Speak of the devil." Then I passed out again.

I woke up about a day later according to the clock and how bright it was outside. I looked around the bed I was in and I looked down at my hands and saw that I still looked normal. Thankfully, I felt a whole lot better and most of the pain was gone. It was now just a dull ache. I sat up and stretched, taking in some deep breaths. I then looked down the side of the bed and realized that I was about 15 feet in the air. _Damn, good thing I didn't decide to jump out of bed._

"Ah. I see that you are now awake." I turned to the voice and saw Ratchet walking in in his biped mode.

"Yeah." I responded, rubbing my eyes and then looking down again.

"I figured putting you higher up would be better so then you would not be able to leave the bed." He said with a slight smirk and looking very proud.

"Yeah, well I tend to jump out of bed and you are so lucky I didn't do that today." I said smiling and Ratchet scowled at me. He then asked,

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling a lot better. Is the transformation complete?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe that it is." He replied.

"That went way smoother then I thought it would be." I said. Ratchet scowled and said,

"Not really. You nearly offlined twice." I must have had a confused face because he clarified with, "You nearly died twice. Your spark, uh I mean heart nearly stopped."

"Oh. That sucks!" I said. "Lucky I had you to look after me." He smiled down at me.

"Since you are feeling better," He said, "I was wondering if you would feel up to trying transforming?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" I asked.

"Well, hopefully it will be the same for you as it is for us. For us, we just have to will ourselves." Ratchet responded. I nodded in understanding and motioned for his help to get me off the bed. He put his hand out and I carefully climbed onto it. He lowered me to the floor and I shakily stepped onto the floor. He stepped back to give me some room. I then closed my eyes and willed myself to turn into the biped mode. I like told myself that I wanted to change, then it was like I was sucked into a computer because I went to this place where there were numbers flying everywhere, like the movie the Matrix, and like all of these different scenes. There was this other body there and my mind seemed to rush towards it and the next thing I knew my eyes opened and I was _way_ closer to Ratchet's height than before. He seemed shocked for a second and then smiled at me.

"That was quite interesting to watch." He said as he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Why?" I asked.

"When you went from human to an autobot," he said, "You body disappeared for a microsecond and then your biped mode appeared. It was a very graceful transformation actually. Where does your other body go?" He asked.

"I believe that it is subspaced or something." I replied. "I also noticed something else." I said. He looked at me, urging me to go on.

"I can have more than 1 alt mode. I can seem to have quite a few actually. I am not sure why, but it seems that I can have a databank of alt modes." His 'eyebrows' shot up and made a 'huh' sound and he seemed to think some more. While he was thinking, I was thinking of some different alt modes that I could have. This would going to be awesome and then first car which popped into my mind was a Bugatti Veyron super sport in white. When that thought popped into my mind, images flashed across my eye, uh, optics and I got all of these specifications coming up for engine power, dimensions, wheel types and all of that type of stuff. Then suddenly I was very close to the floor and Ratchet let out a little 'oh' and took a step back. _Why was I suddenly so small?_

"Amazing. How were you able to do that?" Ratchet asked.

"Do what?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"You have already transformed into a car." He stated. That was when it all made sense.

"Um, I just thought about a car and all of this information popped into my mind and I just transformed." I replied. "I seem to be very evolved and learning very fast." I added.

"Yes. You are quite correct. I would like for you to come and talk with Optimus Prime." He said. Motioning for me to follow him. I transformed into my biped mode and slowly followed. I was delighted to learn that I could walk quite easily. Nothing like I had read about in the fanfiction where it took a long time to learn. It was a little confusing at first because of the difference of gravity on the body and some bits were heavier, but I easily adjusted to it. Ratchet seemed to notice that and looked perplexed.

I followed Ratchet down a few very quiet hallways. We came to a HUGH door and he knocked. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a very larch mech.

Optimus Prime.

"You and I have a lot to discuss." He said, in his deep voice and he motioned for me to follow him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait. School is busy. I hope to update soon but it may take a bit. I will try and update once a week. I hope that you enjoy it and I am still in need of expensive car names and military planes which are bad ass. I hope that you like it and read and review :)**

Everything in the fanfictions was correct. His desk was huge and he had a very large chair.

"Tell me your story young one." He said, motioning for me to sit. I sat down and looked at him and said,

"Really there is not much to say. I came from a different reality and I have no idea why I am here. I don't understand what is happening but I can only hope it is because the Primes want me here. I don't know why they would want me but it seems that I am here now. I know most of your future but I cannot tell it all to you because it may alter everything and more people may die. I just can promise you that I will tell you everything that I can when I can."

He looked me in the optics and thought for a moment. I thought he was mad but he finally said,

"Very well Kelsey. I will trust you. Defense Secretary Keller has agreed to give you access to the base but he would like to meet with you some time soon." I nodded in response.

"Alright." I responded. "Would it be possible for someone to show me around the base because I have no idea where I am going." I asked sheepishly.

"Of course. The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker will give you a tour. They have been bugging me, asking if you were okay. They were clearly quite worried." I smirked. _How many girls would love to be in my situation right now_. I nodded in response and his optics went dim for a second. About 10 seconds later there was a knock on the door and in walked two mech's. One yellow and one red.

"Kelsey?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yup, its me." I replied.

"Damn. You changed." Sunstreaker said.

"Yes I have." I responded, laughing a little. I figured that more was going on between the twins but I really didn't want to know what they were privately talking about.

"Would you two give me a tour of the base?" I asked.

"Sure thing." Sideswipe responded. I followed him and Sunstreaker brought up the rear.

We walked around for a bit and they showed me where they hung out, the main hanger, and a few other places. They also told me that I would have to share a room with them until Will Lennox was able to find me a place to stay. I was totally cool with staying with them. Mentally I was screaming with happiness.

"I was wondering if there is anywhere open that we could go. Like a tarmac or something." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked at me curiously but they nodded and motioned for them to follow them. After about 2 minutes of walking, we came to a giant, empty tarmac. There were a few fighter jets sitting there but I steered clear of them.

"Why did you want to come here?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Practice driving." I responded.

"You already have an alt mode?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yup. I just thought it in my head and I suddenly had one. I have no idea how." I responded, smiling internally.

"So what is it?" Sunstreaker asked.

"You'll see." I responded.

I then told myself that I wanted to transform into my alt mode and I was suddenly very low to the floor.

"DAMN!"

"SICK!" Sunstreaker and Sideswipe exclaimed at the same time.

"Nice alt mode." Sideswipe said. I then decided to ignore the two of them because I really wanted to know how to drive. I told myself that I wanted to slowly roll forward and saw myself doing it and a split second later I was already starting to drive forward.

"That was fast." Sunstreaker said.

I then told myself to turn a little bit and I slowly started to turn. I did all of the basic maneuvers for about 5 minutes and I realized just how easy it all was. I then started to bring up my speed.

40 mph

50 mph

60 mph

70 mph

80 mph

I heard the roar of an engine next to me and Sideswipe and Suntreaker pulled up next to me. It was all very strange this, being an alt mode. I was able to see everywhere and all around me, like I was sitting in the car and looking around. It was very odd and a very strange feeling.

"You are learning very fast." Sunstreaker said.

"It's not exactly that difficult." I responded.

"It is much harder than you are making it look." Sideswipe said.

"Well it wasn't hard for me. It must have something to do with what I am." I responded. I was then curious if I would be able to take on another alt mode and started to slow my car down. I wanted to try a 180 and slammed on my breaks but turned my wheels and I ended up facing the opposite way. _Damn, that is soooo much fun._

I spotted a F-16 jet as one of the planes off to the side and I drove over slowly. I saw Sides and Sunny following behind. I picture that plane in my head and before I knew it I had transformed into the jet.

"How many transformation can you do?" Sideswipe asked.

"No idea." I responded. I starting rolling. _This should be interesting. Can I fly?_

Just as I started to get an idea of how to use the plane, Sideswipe said,

"Kelsey. Optimus would like to see you in the main hanger. He said that he wants you to meet everyone." _Ugh, just when I was going to try!_

"Fine!" I responded. I then willed myself to transform into the car form and started the short drive to the main hanger. Once I arrived I was surprised to see quite a few robots there.

"Welcome Kelsey." Optimus said. "You have been approved to stay here and now it is time for you to meet everyone." I willed myself to transform and then I didn't feel as small. I heard a few of the 'bots in the room gasp and they looked down at me as they were still taller than me by quite a few feet. I saw Optimus raise an 'eyebrow' and then he proceeded to say,

"This is Ratchet, my medical officer." He says indicating to the mech that was a neon yellow color, he was the one who was the Hummer H2.

"This is Ironhide." He said, pointing to the black GMC Topkick. "Over there we have we have the twins Skids and Mudflaps." The twins tried to save to me but proceeded to hit each other and got into a small tussle. "Mirage is over here." He said, indicating to a red Ferrari. "There are a few others but they are not here right now unfortunately." I nodded in response.

"Hello everyone. I am Kelsey." I responded, smiling and waving. Most of the mech smiled and waved back.

"Why are you here? What is going on?" Ironhide asked.

"I was transported from another reality and I don't know why or what reason yet. Now I have turned into an autobot. I also seem to have the ability to take on many forms." I responded.

"Like what?" Ironhide asked. I decided to show him. I first transformed into the white Bugatti Veyron super sport, then into the F-16 Jet. I also wanted to try a helicopter so quickly searched the internet and came up with an Boeing Apache AH-64 and quickly transformed into that as well. After 3 successful transformations I transformed back into the bi-ped mode.

"I can do that and many more but I haven't decided what I want to transform into yet. I can also drive around already and was about to test flight." I responded.

"Flight is much harder." Another mech said walking into the room. I immediately recognized him as Jetfire.

"Hello Jetfire." I responded. He look confused for a second as to how I knew him but he quickly shrugged it off.

"Flight will take a little bit more work but I would be willing to help teach you." Jet fire said.

"Really?" I asked. "Would you be willing to start like now because I have always wanted to fly." I remarked. I saw Optimus smirk.

"If you would like young one." He responded and motioned for me to follow. The two of us with the twins walked outside and onto the tarmac. Most of the other mechs carried on with their business or watched from inside.

"First you need to feel every part of you." He said and I giggled because of how that sounded but I understood what he meant. I transformed into the F-16 and calmed myself, thinking about all of my different parts.

"Then try and move your flaps." He added. I concentrated on moving then and they moved quite easily.

"Now balance should be easy in the air, you just have to steady yourself. Take off is the hardest part. You have to get good speed and then physics take over with the help of your flaps pushing you up. Landing is the same, just decrease speed, put your flaps out, landing gear down, and come in slowly." He responded. I then heard his voice through my interior.

"_This is your internal communication. We will be able to communicate here. To talk to me here, but pretend that you are talking to yourself in your mind and call out to the person that you want to speak to."_ Jet fire commanded. I thought to myself that it should be too hard so I said out loud inside my head.

"_Jetfire can you hear me?"_

"_Yes I can."_

_"We can hear you too." _Said Sideswipes voice.

_"Okay." _I responded.

"_Now just breathe."_ Jetfire said.

"_Will you fly with me?"_ I asked Jetfire.

"_Yes I will but only for a short while as I am old and it takes a lot of energy for me to fly now. I will take off with you and get you up there and after that it will be up to you."_ He responded. I grunted in response and slowly told myself to line up and get ready for take off. Jetfire went to the other runway and was already taking off and I watched how he graceful he was in his SR-71 Blackbird form. He was already in the air and he said,

"_Now its time for you to do it." _I was nervous as hell because air was really high up.

"_It's okay. We will be here incase you fall."_ Sides said. I looked over at him and started to roll. I knew I needed to go faster quicker and so I threw on my thrusters and started flying down the runway and I knew I was going about 150 miles an hour and still climbing. I then moved my flaps into take off position and I felt myself lifting off. I then put everything I had into my thrusters and I shot forward and started climbing. The feeling was terrifying and exciting at the same time. I saw Jetfire ahead and fixed my thrusters so that I could fly next to him.

"_That is all it takes to fly. See, you got the hang of it now. I need to go land but you will be okay."_ He then flew off and I was all alone. I then flew around and once I got the hang of it I started to turn around and head back. I saw the runway approaching and I did what he told me. I starting pointing my nose down and decreased the speed. I then opened my landing gear which had automatically gone away without me knowing. I decreased speed more and more and I was coming in but I heard over the radio.

"_You are coming in hot. There is something in your tail."_ Jetfire said.

"_What?"_ I asked back.

"_There is a missile on your tail. Land now. I repeat land now. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe cannot get a shot in with you in the air."_ Optimus said over the radio. _Damn._ I thought. I then increased air speed and saw the runway rushing up to meet me. My wheels touched down and there was a burning sensation and I heard an explosion which must have been someone shooting but I needed to concentrate on stopping. I was still going too fast and I saw the brick wall of the complex approaching too fast. There was no way I was going to stop of time. I threw the breakes on but it wasn't enough. My sensors shows that on the other side of the wall was water and just before I hit the brick wall I pushed up a bit and transformed into my human form. The momentum I had from pushing up threw me over the wall and I prayed that I would not die. _The Primes would not have brought me here only to have me die in this chicken shit way._ I went flying over and I screamed as the water rushed up to meet me.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will hopefully update soon. Read and review.**

Hitting the water felt almost as painful as hitting a brick wall and all of the air was knocked out of my body. I painfully swum ashore and dragged myself out. A few nanoseconds later there was a siren and most of the autobots came flying around the corner of the complex over to me. All of the cars screeched to a halt and out of them came each of their holoforms. Ratchet was the first one over and I was surprised at how fast he could move. I started to sit up as he came over but he quickly pushed me back down and growled,

"Don't move." I complied and stayed still. I felt a tingling go through my body and knew that he was being scanned.

"What hurts?" He asked.

"Everything on the front side of my body." I responded, groaning.

"I knew that she should not have gone flying." Sunstreaker commented.

"The flying was fine it was just the landing with that damn bird on my tail." I replied. "Where did it come from?" I added.

"No idea. We are currently tracing it." Optimus responded. "Just rest for now Kelsey." I looked up and around me and saw everyone standing there while Ratchet attended to me and it was only then that I realized how good looking everyone was. They all had model bodies and were put together so well. _Damn, I must have hit my head or something. Or maybe I died and this is heaven. Or maybe I am just fine and get to experience all of this glory. _I thought to myself.

"I want you to come back to the med bay and I want to run a few scans." Ratchet finally said.

"No. I'm fine. Most of the pain now has gone." I commented.

"That's fine but since you are part autobot now I want to run a few scans." Ratchet said.

"Fine, but I'm walking there." I said as I transformed making them jump back. Ratchet's holoform disappeared along with everyone else and there was the sound of gears turning as everyone transformed.

"Very well." He sighed. "But Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will accompany you to the med bay." He said, walking off.

"I'M NOT AN INVALID!" I yelled after him and he humphed.

"It's fine Kelsey. Not every day we get to help a beautiful young femme such as yourself." Sideswipe said.

"Suck up." I muttered to myself and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker smirked. Optimus and the others had wandered off, obviously deciding I was in capable hands and I was left alone with the twins. I stood up and groaned a little bit and bent over. Someone grabbed my arm and I looked up into Sideswipes concerned eyes, uh, optics.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"You most definitely are not." Sunstreaker said, grabbing my other arm. They then helped me walk back, taking most of the weight and with me grumbling the entire way. I finally said something about me being heavy and Sunstreaker said,

"Heavy? You serious? You are so light compared to everyone else." I laughed. They helped me walk the entire way to Ratchet's med bay where he ran a few tests but decided that I could go and walk around as long as I didn't do too much and the older twins were to look after me. They guided me to their room where I would be staying for the time being and I found a small bag in the corner which apparently a man named William Lennox had picked up from my house which contained my laptop, iPod, phone and some clothes. I transformed down to my human form and grabbed my iPod and sat in the corner listening to some of the music. The two twins headed over to their beds and I watched as they powered down and went into recharge. I took this as my opportunity and I dashed out of the room and went for a walk. I wanted to be somewhere outside and finally found a staircase which lead up to the roof. It was very high up and I knew that if someone found me here I would be dead. I clicked through my iPod and found Oath by Cher Lloyd and started blasting it through my headpones. It was my all time favorite song and I walked around the roof, dancing and remembering all of the good times that I had with my friends and how much I missed everyone. I then started singing alone with it and danced around having such a great time.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do_

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

At this moment when I said this I watched the sun setting, stood on the edge of the roof and put my arms vertical with my body and sang the note out loud and clear. __

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

As the song came to a close I sighed and realized that all of my friends were not here and there was nothing I could do. I turned my iPod off and turned around two see two very gorgeous young men watching me. Sides and Sunny. I squeaked, jumped backwards a bit (luckily I wasn't on the end of the building) and took some deep breaths.

"You scared me." I said.

"You didn't tell us that you were coming up here." Sideswipe said.

"You aren't my parents. I don't need to tell you where I go." I replied walking towards them to start going inside and wiping away the tears that were apparently on my face that I didn't notice before.

"You still need to tell us where you go." Sunstreaker said matter of factly. I scoffed and walked between the two of then but was grabbed on either side and stopped from moving.

"You were, I believe the human term is, crying. Why?" Sunny asked.

"Nothing. Just some memories." I responded, trying to get away but to no avail.

"What where they of?" Sides asked. I knew that they were not going to let me go so I looked at them both and said,

"I just miss my friends, my parents, and everyone else." I responded, feeling a lump in my throat come up. I knew I needed to go now because I couldn't and wouldn't cry in front of them. I pulled away and covered my face.

"She's crying again." Sunny said to Sides.

"Yes I am. It's fine." I responded, wiping my eyes. Suddenly I was enveloped in a hug from both sides.

"I believe that when a human is upset you comfort them with a hug." Sideswipe said. I laughed from where I was as I was squashed between two very tall, gorgeous, muscly men and I thought of how many girls would be jealous of me.

"Thanks." I was able to muffle out from between the two of them. I stopped crying quickly and we headed back inside and back to their room. There was a third bed in the room now between the other two that were there before and Sideswipe said,

"We put you in the middle so that we could keep an eye on you." I giggled and nodded. I transformed into my new form because I figured it would be easier for me to go to sleep. The two of them got into their beds and I went to mine and I felt them both watching me.

"Okay this is making me feel very self conscious. Let's go to sleep now." I said, looking at them both. I saw both of them smirk and roll so that they were facing the ceiling. _This should be interesting,_ I thought to myself. I then willed myself to sleep and before I knew it I went into recharge.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is more of a fluffy chapter. The next few chapters may be a little more of fluff but it will eventually get to the Decpti-creeps and all of that stuff. Just working on bonding the team together. Read and review.**

The next morning I woke up to find the two of them still in the beds and still in recharge. It was still early, only about 6:30 in the morning and I sat up and stretched. I could feel that it was going to be a warm day and decided that I wanted to wear my shorts today so I transformed down into my human form and grabbed my short jeans shorts, my white spaghetti top and put my off the shoulder white shirt over that so that I would be kept warm. The cool things was that when I transformed the clothes my human form was wearing was still there so I didn't have to worry about loosing my clothes. I stuck on my flip flops and sat on the floor brushing my hair and working on a fish tail braid. I heard someone moving and looked up to see Sides and Sunny stirring.

"Morning boys." I said and their heads whipped around.

"How long have you been up?" Sides asked.

"About 20 minutes." I responded, carrying on with my braid and finishing it. The two of them transformed down into their car forms and Sides opened his door and said,

"Get in." I complied and hopped into the car. They then tore out of the room and flew through the hallways. Luckily no one was really up yet so there were no people to really worry about. Over the radio Sides said,

"William Lennox wants to meet you." I yawned and nodded. We quickly arrived at the main hanger only to see Optimus standing up and there was a meeting going on on the top of a high platform. I saw William Lennox on the top and Director Galloway standing up there. I suddenly had a flash back and this was the beginning of the second movie and this was where Director Galloway opened his big mouth and Soundwave found out about where Megatron was hiding. I jumped out of the car and I heard Director Galloway starting to speak as he walked over and he was starting to say what gave away the location of Megatron.

"STOP!" I screamed. All heads turned towards me. I ran up the ladder and over as fast as I could.

"General Morshower, we need to end this video conference right now. I promise that everything will be explained really soon but this is a matter of national security." I said to him hurriedly. He looked at me and then at Lennox and Lennox nodded. General Morshower then said,

"Fine. But you must keep me informed and let me know what is happening. That is directed at you Lennox." Then the connection was terminated and I told everyone to turn off all equipment in the room. About 2 minutes later after all devices were turned off Director Galloway turned and glared at me.

"You girl. How dare you interrupt me." He hissed.

"Oh stop big mouth." I snapped back and he looked shocked and so did Lennox but Lennox looked more proud.

"How dare you speak to…." He started but I interrupted him.

'"Didn't I just tell you to shut up. Just let me tell you what is happening." I then turned to Optimus Prime and said,

"Soundwave is here. He is connected to the US Military satellite and listening in on our conversation. In my reality when you opened your mouth you told him where Megatron was. I am sure that they will find him either way but you made it just so easy for them." I responded.

"How does this girl now. She is a threat to national security. She will blabber this to everyone. You must be confine and locked away and I will speak to the President about you." Director Galloway spat.

"National Security my ass. I'm an autobot now and not even from this reality. Don't test me as I can dispose of you very easily." I hissed back at him and I saw him take a step back and my eyes narrowed.

"Autobot? You are most definitely not an autobot." He said. I noticed at this point everyone was watching. I stepped up onto the railing of the plank and Director Galloway said,

"Stop. What are you doing?" He asked. I smirked at him and fell backwards and it looked like suicide but I transformed into my alt form of the car and when he looked down all he saw was a car. I inwardly groaned as the landing was a little rough. I then angrily transformed into my biped mode and looked at him.

"Do NOT question what I am and do not question what I know. You were not in the last movie so that can only lead me to believe that you die but it doesn't say by who and so it could easily be by me. Don't test me." I said and I saw him visibly shaking.

"Stand down." I heard and felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Optimus looking at me. I nodded and stepped back.

"Fine. Trust this _girl_ but if something happens and goes wrong, its on your team Lennox." Galloway said and proceeded to get off the platform as fast as he could and got out as fast as he could as well. I smirked and realized just how threating I must have sounded. As soon as he was clear, Lennox turned to me and said,

"Damn girl. That was awesome! I have to commend you for standing up to that man. We will get along just fine." I laughed and I saw Robert Epps nod along as well. I smiled at the two of them.

"What is this about Soundwave?" Optimus asked.

"He is connected to a US military satellite and that was how he monitored our conversations in the movie." I responded. Optimus looked and Lennox and Lennox nodded and said,

"We need to take the satellite down now. Do you know what else he does?" Lennox asked me.

"In the movie from my reality he really didn't do anything else. He was like the eyes and ears for the Decepticons. He listened to our communications and told the Decepticons what our next move for attack was." I replied.

"Well then we have to bring him down some how." Lennox responded.

"If you can get me up there, I can take out the satellite." Optimus responded.

"Yeah, but how will we get you up there?" Lennox asked outloud.

"Have him part of a Russian flight. I am sure that they would take him up if the paperwork was signed and the price was high enough. Once up there Optimus can destroy the satellite and then free fall back to earth with a parachute which will have to be specially made for him and he can land safely." I responded matter-of-factly. Everyone looked at me and Optimus responded,

"That would work. Would that be possible Lennox?" Lennox thought about it for a moment and then responded,

"I will see what I can do." Lennox then proceeded to walk down the stairs and out of the room with Epps trailing after him. I smiled at them and then proceeded to walk out of the room and tried to calm down. I was taking deep breaths when I felt a hang on my shoulder and I jumped out of my skin (even though I was in my biped mode) and yelped. I hear someone chuckling and turned around to see Sunny and Sides laughing.

"That is not funny guys." I said.

"That totally was." Sides responding still laughing and I growled and proceeded to walk off towards the rec room. Once in there I transformed into my human sized form and collapsed on the sofa. I heard the door open and the twins walked in.

"Are you okay?" Sunny asked, walking over and transforming into a car and his holoform walked out. Sides did the same and they both walked over.

"Bored as hell and still pissed off at that slagger." I said. Sunny laughed and said,

"At least you are learning our curse words finally." I smiled back and lay there bored. It was silent for a moment when I was suddenly yanked up and picked up in someone's arms. I looked up and saw Sunny holding me. I struggled and yelped and said,

"Put me down Sunny!" I heard him growl a little bit but he said,

"Sorry. Cannot do femme." He then walked to his alt form and threw me in. As soon as I was in the seat belt snaked across me and tightened to hold me in. I struggled by I was not getting anywhere and the car started to pull out. Sides opened the door for us, walked out, transformed, and followed close behind. They drove out of the facility and they started going for a drive. I looked around and realized that we were going into the country a bit and there were hills with grass. At one point they came off the road and started driving on grass.

"I thought you hate off road Sunstreaker." I mused. He grunted but didn't respond. We finally arrived on the top of a hill and Sides activated his holoform, walked over and pulled me out.

"Why are we here?" I asked, looking around.

"You need some time to relax. A lot has happened to you in the past few days and you need a little time to breathe." Sunny added and I snorted. I walked a little down the hill and lay down and looked up at the clear blue sky. _It really is beautiful and clear up here._ I thought to myself. The twins then appeared and lay down on either side of me very close. They were looking up at the sky as well and I was just thinking about how there must be others out there. We lay there for a bit when we heard the rumbling of an engine and a red Ferrari drove over. Out of the Ferrari came a very gorgeous young man. He was about 20 years old, about the same age as the twins and he was tall, about 6 foot as the twins were, with jet black hair, piercing blue eyes, well built and was wearing skinny jeans with a black and red leather biker jacket. He also had tan skin as he was supposed to be from Italy. I must have been staring because I saw Mirage smirk at me and Sideswipe poked me.

"You're staring!" Sideswipe hissed.

"Huh?" I stuttered. "N, n, no I wasn't." I responded.

"Yes you were." Sunny responded. I blushed and said,

"Well I cannot help it. You guys all look like models. There is nothing that I can do to stop me wanting to stare." I then avoided eye contact at all costs and continued to lay there with my eyes closed.

"Optimus-a wants to a speak-a with you. He says that it's-a importante. Not-a sure-a what-a it is." Mirage said to me, poking me in the side. I mumbled and said,

"What is it with you guys and poking me?" I asked. "Might as well be ticking me." I mumbled to myself. I opened my eyes to see all of them staring at me with mischievous eyes. I stood up quickly and backed up.

"No! Don't you dare do it." I said continuing to back up. I heard them all growl a little bit and I also heard their engines rumble a little bit so I turned and ran as fast as I could. I ran as fast as was possible by I saw them catching up fast so I proceeded to will myself to transform into my alt form of a Bugatti. It took a few seconds of skidding for my wheels to get traction but I finally shot off. I saw them behind stop and suddenly disappear and I thought maybe they gave up so I slowed down but that was when I heard the roar of the engines and then over the ridge came a red and a yellow Lamborghini and then a red Ferrari so I made myself go as fast as was possible and I went skidding off. I saw then catching up so I decided to pull a trick and as they caught up I slammed on my break and made myself do a 180 so I was facing them and I skidded around then. They had to slam on their breaks to avoid hitting me and so I put the pedal to the metal and started heading back to base as fast as I could. I was skidding the entire way as my wheels could not good traction but as soon as I hit the road I stopped to rest and breathe. I saw them coming and so I thought to myself _Break is now over_ and I went as fast as I could again making a dust cloud behind me. I drove back to base with them hot on my aft but luckily I was ahead of them the entire way. As soon as I arrived I found Optimus in the main hanger and drove behind him, skidding to a halt and transforming into my biped mode.

Optimus raised what must have been an eye brow and looked at me.

"Hide me from them please." I said, laughing and out of breath. Sides, Sunny and Mirage all transformed and stood there staring at me with determination in their eyes. Optimus laughed and transformed down to his alt mode and said,

"Get in." I yelped as I realized that I was now exposed so I transformed quickly down into my human form and hopped in the passenger side and we drove off with the 3 of them following close behind.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. :) Show the love by leaving a review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**2 updates in 1 day. I know. This is a gift because I had a burst of inspiration. Leave a review as that keeps me writing. :) I hope that you enjoy. **

We arrived at the rec room and Optimus opened his door and I hopped out. He then parked in the corner along with the other three next to Bee's alt form and Ironhide was there as well.

"What do you need?" I asked, warily looking at the twins and Mirage but looking more at Optimus.

"We need you to teach us something?" He said and I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"We have found a supposed shard of the allspark but unfortunately it is in a club and this club does not just let you walk in and out. You have to stay for at least one earth hour. Unfortunately we don't know how to do this, 'club dancing'." Optimus said.

"And what do you need me for?" I asked, looking at him, confused.

"We need you to teach us how to do club dancing." Ironhide responded, looking a little annoyed. I looked at all of them standing there staring at me and I snorted then burst out laughing. Suddenly the door opened and Lennox and Epps walked in.

"Ah. I see that you have told her what is going on." Epps said. I was clutching my stomach because I was laughing so hard so I just nodded in response. Finally the laughing stopped and I stood up.

"This is a joke right?" I asked, looking at Lennox.

"No." He said, looking dead serious.

"Why can't you teach them?" I asked Will.

"I cannot teach someone to dance like that." He responded.

"Do you two know how to club dance?" I asked, looking at Lennox and Epps. They both nodded. _Well at least I can get a little help._ I sighed and walked over to the radio and plugged in my phone which was miraculously still in my pocket and hit play. The first song, of course, was Milkshake by Kelis. As soon as I started I turned around.

"Okay. If you want to learn. You are going to do exactly as I say and no complaining. You are mine until you learn. It isn't exactly difficult but you need to concentrate." I said, over the music. "Now just feel the beat." I said, turning it up. I got them bouncing first and it was such a sight to see. I saw Epps moving a little more than the others, obviously getting into it and I smiled at him. He grinned back.

"At least you know how to do it." I said and he laughed. "Now I want you to walk around and feel the music. Move your body in whatever way you feel like it should move." I added. They started walking around, getting a feel of it. It was such a joke to see these advanced autobots learn how to club dance and I snickered internally. I made them do this the entire time through the song. The next song was I Love It by Icona Pop and I said,

"Now I want you to just let go and feel what you want to do." I said and watched them. Epps was getting into along with Lennox and I saw them having fun. I was just standing there, watching this and tapping my foot.

"Come on, you have to do it as well." Epps said, as the chorus came in. I smiled and walked over to Lennox and Epps and started dancing along with them. Jumping along, fist pumping and having fun. I watched the autobots and saw them getting the hang of it. That song ended and Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias came on next and I smirked.

"Partner?" Epps asked, putting his hand out and I grinned and grabbed it.

"You may have a girl come up to you and ask to dance and you have to say yes. I will explain why later if you do not understand and dancing with a partner is harder." I explained. Epps and I started facing each other and dancing, spinning each other, Epps doing some of his moves and the song kept playing. In the middle of the song I did my 'slut drop' and Epps cheered along with Lennox and I smiled. The song came to an end and Epps said,

"Damn girl. You have some moves." I smiled.

"My friends dragged me to all of the school dances." I responded.

"Oh well, you have learn't well young one. The power of the force is strong within you" Epps said. I burst out laughing and said,

"Don't you go quoting Star Wars." And Epps and Will laughed as well.

"Well you guys are ready to go to the club. Just don't do anything really stupid." I said, turning to the guys again. I then turned and started to walk out when Optimus said,

"Where do you think that you are going?"

"Um. Going to my room to go and do something productive. Why?" I asked back.

"Because you are coming with us." Optimus responded. I stopped and froze.

"Is this some type of joke. There is no way in hell that I am coming with you guys. I am NOT going to a club!" I said. "And that is final."

"You don't have a choice. You are coming with us." Ironhide said and I inwardly groaned.

"You are all pains in the afts." I said and I saw the twins and Mirage smirk.

"Your clothes are in your room." Will said, looking at me.

"You chose my clothes?" I asked, extremely surprised.

"No. I didn't but someone else did. They went and scouted the club and found out what you need to wear." I looked at him, wide eyed.

"Oh, please don't tell me what I think that means." I responded. Will looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Aw hell no!" I growled and stormed out of the room, jogging to where I was staying with the twins. I found a bag sitting on my bed and opening it I found a pair of extremely short jean shorts, a black tank top that ended just above my belly button, a bra in my size which made my boobs look huge and hightop sneakers. It wasn't a fancy attire so I figured it was one of these types of clubs. The door opened again to reveal the twins and Mirage walking in. I inwardly groaned again and walked off to the bathroom to change. In the bathroom I heard Mirage ask,

"What's wrong with her?" Sides responded,

"It is what she has to wear. She dislikes it apparently." _Damn right I dislike it,_ I thought to myself. I quickly slipped on the clothing and found a piece of paper at the bottom of the bag with instruction for the makeup. Thankfully it was not too much makeup but it outlined my eyes. _I swear to go I am going to kill that fragger who chose this outfit, _I thought to myself. I then brushed my long blond hair, which was slightly wavy still, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good and quite sexy. The shirt made me feel extremely uncomfortable and so I sat on the toilet seat, waiting for the time to go by. Suddenly there was a knock on the bathroom door and Sunstreaker said,

"You are going to have to come out of there sooner of later." I growled at him and said,

"I opt for later."

"Don't make me come in there and get you." He said. I, once again, inwardly groaned and said,

"One moment." I grabbed everything and stuck it in my bag and unlocked the door and opened it slightly. Mirage, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were all sitting on the hoods of their alt forms. As soon as I walked out completely their jaws slightly dropped. I glared at them and walked past them dropping my bag onto my bed. I willed my alt form to appear as I figured out how to do it earlier. For me I did not have a holoform as such. I could have my alt form as well as my human form and I stood next to my car, about to get in when I turned around and saw all 3 staring at me still. I made my eyes go upward and I walked over to them and closed each of their mouths.

"Uh, like, wow." Sides said.

"Shut up!" I responded, walking back to my car and hopping in. I rolled down the window and looked over at them.

"Ready to go?" I asked. They still stared at me and so I blasted my horn and they all jumped.

"Ready to go?" I asked again.

"Yeah." They responded and jumped into their alt forms. When we got over to the doors of the room I jumped out and pressed the automatic open. When I turned back I saw all of them staring at me from their alt forms.

"Will you guys quit it please." I said, jumping back into my car and driving out of the room. I had to drive carefully as there were people in the hallways and most of the looked at us curiously but the rest paid us no attention. I arrived in the main hanger and we waited as Optimus, Bee and Ironhide showed up. Epps and Will walked in a few minutes later. All of their holoforms got out of their cars and so did I, wrapping my arms around my stomach and sitting on the hood of my alt form. They all walked over to me and I saw Will and Epps watching from the distance.

"What are we supposed to wear to a club?" Optimus asked me, noticing what I was wearing.

"Something out of the ordinary. For you guys what would work would probably be skinny jeans and a tight shirt." I responded, giggling.

"Tight shirt? Why?" Sunny asked smirking.

"I'm not answering that." I responded, glaring at him. Optimus and Ironhide chuckled. They all nodded and their holoforms fizzled out and I waited as they recalibrated their holoforms. Epps said to me,

"You look quite nice." I glared at him and said what I said to myself earlier.

"When I find the fragger who chose this clothing, I am going to drop kick him all the way back to Cybertron." Will chuckled and so did Epps. Suddenly the doors of the autobots alt forms opened and out walked the new holoforms and it was my turn to have my jaw open. All of them were wearing dark skinny jeans and some type of tight shirt. Sunny was wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt while Sides was wearing a red one. Bee was wearing a yellow shirt with black accents. Optimus was wearing a blue and red t-shirt while Ironhide was wearing a black one and Mirage was wearing a red t-shirt with black accents. Sunstreaker turned to me and said,

"Like what you see?" I closed my mouth and growled at him. All of the autobots chuckled at me.

"Oh shut up. Let's go and get this over with. Epps went with Optimus and Will road with Bee. My engine was idling while I waited for everyone to be ready. I grabbed my phone from my back pocket and got my iPhone and plugged it into the dock. I hit shuffle and the first song which came on was Don't Wake Me Up by Chris Brown. I opened my window and shouted over to Optimus,

"WE LEAVING SOON?" Optimus rolled down his window and his holoform nodded. I smiled back and turned up my music and sat there smiling and singing. I looked to my right and saw the Lambo twins looking over at me. I was singing and dancing in my car and having a great time. They just smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at them. Optimus then started driving out and we all followed closely behind and I smirked at the twins. They got the idea and I shot forward and past Optimus as I watched my dial climb as we went over to the plane which would transport us back to the main land from Diego Garcia as I had been transported here during my transformation when I was passed out. We all loaded up onto the plane most people hopped out of their alt forms. I staying sitting in mine and I rolled my window up and carried on listening to my music, turning my engine off but leaving the music running. I waited for the music to end and then hopped out, going over to my friends and as I walked past Sides and Mirage they grabbed my arms and pulled my down to sit between them and I glared. Epps smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. I then hopped up out of their grasps and went to get my phone from my alt form which was all the way at the back of the plane which was now airborne. Sunny was staring at me when I came back and I felt very exposed in what I was wearing so I decided to be a pain in the aft and said to Sunstreaker,

"Hey Sunny. I wonder how comfortable your hood is." I then jumped backwards onto his yellow hood and lay there, spreading out. I heard Sunstreaker growl at me and just laughed. Will snorted from where he was sitting. I had only been lying there for about 10 minutes when the plane jerked suddenly and I was flung off the hood into Mirage's grasp as he luckily caught me and the alarm in the plane suddenly went off. Will shot to the front of the plane and came back about 5 minutes later saying that we had someone on our tail and that something was shooting at us.

"What do we do?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Leave it to me." I responded and walked back to my alt form. I pressed the button at the back of the plane which opened the back hatch.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Will asked me.

"Don't worry." I responded. _Everything will go well._ I told myself. _I hope._ I added and took a deep breath. I then hopped into my alt form, started the engine and reversed out of the plane.

**Read and review soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope that you like this chapter :) Read and review. **

As soon as my front wheels left the plane I was free falling. _This was a bad idea._ I told myself and I quickly willed myself to transform into my F-16 jet. I then made myself keep my body in the cockpit, it would be easier to control myself from in there but I quickly learned it wasn't so I subspaced my human form and I just concentrated on the alt form. My internal radar showed something catching up and I saw no other than Starscream flying up next to me.

"Aw slag." I said to myself.

"_Are you okay?_" A voice said over my com link.

"Yes." I responded. "It's Starscream." I responded. I then threw my flaps to full and I braked suddenly, getting behind Starscream and fired 2 of my target guided missiles at him, one hitting him in the wing and the other hitting his rear. I saw him break suddenly and start falling out of the sky and spirled out of control. A little voice inside my head told me to still stay vigilant and it was a good thing I did because behind me Starscream suddenly appeared again and fired a missile at me and I quickly did a corkscrew roll and dodged it. I threw my thrusters to full and shot past the C-17 which was transporting the rest of the autobot's. I saw the captain of the plane watching me and also saw Optimus and the others watching through the window. Starscream was hot on my aft and I was struggling to fly faster than him. I as new to all of this flying and it was taking it's toll. He fired another missile and I had to dodge that as well. I then decided to try something really risky. I went into a vertical nose dive and Starscream shot after me. I heard over my com link,

"_What are you doing_?" It was Optimus.

"I'm hoping to make him crash but it may go horribly wrong. Just in case, it was an honor working with you." I then closed the com link so as Sideswipe started talking. I kept diving down and accelerating and I saw the ocean below approaching rapidly. Just at the last possibly moment I pulled up and I heard a very loud scream behind me and I deafening crash and Starscream was in the water floating and starting to sink.

"You fragging autobot." He yelled after me. I ignored him and flew back to the C-17. _Now how do I get back on._ I flew around back and looked at how much room there was.

"Is there any room for you to move your alt forms forward?" I asked over the com. A few seconds later I saw all of the alt forms shift forward in the plane.

"_What are you thinking of doing?" _Ironhide asked over the com.

"I am hoping that I can fly into the plane and as soon as I am close to transform into my car form and the momentum will hopefully carry me into the plane." I responded.

"_That is extremely risky." _Optimus said.

"Yes I know. But I am exhausted. I don't know how much longer I can fly for." I responded.

"_It's worth a shot."_ Sideswipe said. Ironhide then connected and said,

"_I have a rope in my interior. As soon as you touch this plane I will hook the hook to one of your tires and pull you in."_ I responded,

"All right. Here goes nothing." I then forced myself to fly faster and as I approached the plane I took a deep breath. I was over the open back door and I willed myself to transform and I was lucky as my momentum carried me forward. As soon as my wheels touched down Ironhide had already connected the hook and his alt form started pulling me in. It was a good thing that he did because I had started to roll backward. I accelerated to help him and I was then finally in. As soon as I was clear of the door Epps pressed the 'close hatch' button the door closed. I willed my human form to appear in the driver seat and I hopped out of the car. As soon as I closed my door I was jumped on by Sunny and Sides and wrapped in a big hug.

"Jesus femme! Don't even do that again. I thought you were gonna die." Sides said. I laughed.

"I thought that I was going to die as well." I responded hugging them back. They finally let me go and Optimus and Ironhide were watching me curiously.

"What?" I asked the two of them. They looked at each other and then Optimus said to me,

"You put your life on the line for us yet you are technically not one of us. Why?" he asked.

"I may not have been born one of you but I has been turned into one of your for some reason. I would put my life on the line for all of you. I consider you all family and I would do anything for you guys." I responded, looking them in the eyes. Optimus looked kinda of surprised and Ironhide huffed.

"Do you not believe me 'Hide?" I asked him. He looked at me curiously and then said,

"It is not that I don't believe you femme, it is just that I do not understand why you would put your life on the lien for us. It is not your fight." He said.

"Yes it is. I am one of you now and you are my family so it is my fight. In addition to that, there was no one who could do anything and I was the only one, so of course I had to take action." I responded. Optimus nodded and walked into his alt form and picked something up. When he came back he was holding something.

"You have shown great courage." Optimus said, looking at me. I felt humbled by his gaze but I kept eye contact. He then put his hand out and in it was a simple necklace with an autobot symbol on it.

"It's beautiful." I remarked.

"It is for you." He said as I picked it up.

"Really?" I said, looking up at him and he looked back at me and said,

"Yes. You are one of us now. A full fledged autobot. Congratulations and welcome to the team and the family." I grinned up at him and clasped the necklace on. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Now look what you have done. You have made her upset." Bee said, speaking up as he had not spoken for a very long time. I smiled at Bee and said,

"These aren't tears of sadness. They are tears are joy." I then jumped forward and enveloped Optimus in a huge hug. He seemed unsure what to do at first but he then hugged me back. I then pulled back and smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me. I pulled back and carefully dried my eyes.

"Now look what I have gone and done. Ruined my makeup." I giggled and everyone burst out laughing. I then settled down on one of the seats and the twins sat on either side of me.

"We have considered you family from the start." Sunstreaker said and I grinned up at him, laid my head on his chest and proceeded to fall asleep listening to the hum of the planes engines.


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that you like this :)**

**Read and review**

**Review = love = keeps me writing and updating XD**

I woke up to someone shaking me and I opened my eyes to see Sunny shaking me.

"Kelsey? We are here." I looked around and saw everyone getting up and stretching so I did the same and felt my back crack all the way up and Epps laughed.

"Someone is stiff." He remarked.

"You have no idea." I then proceeded to stretch a little more then walked back to my alt form. Will opened the door and once it was open, I back onto the tarmac with the rest of the team following. Optimus voice came through the radio saying,

"I have sent the location to all of your GPS'." Just then something pinged inside me and my internal GPS locked onto the club in downtown Miami, Florida. _Florida? We flew to Florida. I had no idea._ I thought to myself. I was getting ready to go when someone knocked on my passenger side window and I saw Will standing there. I rolled the window down and he asked if he could ride with me. I grinned, happy to have the company and I popped open the door. He then hopped in and we started the journey. It was silent for the beginning of the journey but then we started talking about his family and my friends and family back in my reality. We then started talking about his daughter Annabelle and I offered to be a babysitter if they ever needed it.

"I may take you up on that." He said smiling.

"I would love to do it." I responded.

"She is a handful." He said, looking back at me.

"I am sure that I would be able to handle it." I responded. "I am really good with children and I love to do it." He grinned and said,

"That is great because we have been looking for someone for a while." He said. It was only then that I noticed just how fast I actually was driving and proceeded to slow down to a decent 80 miles per hour. I looked at my GPS and saw we were coming up on the club.

20 minutes later we arrived and found a local parking lot and all hopped out of our cars/alt forms and started to walk towards the club.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"You are here just to help get us in." Will said.

"Thanks. No pressure there." I responded and he laughed. I saw the small line but realized that it was not going anywhere. Most of the people were quite unattractive and creepy looking so we walked past the line and up to the bouncer at the front. I took out a $100 from my wallet and held it in my hand.

"How do you plan to get us in?" Optimus asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Just wait here." I replied. I then sauntered over to the bouncer in the sexiest way that a 17 year old teenager could even thought I looked 21 currently. When I walked over to the bouncer he looked at me and eyed me up and down. I bit my lip seductively and smiled at him.

"Would it be possible to let me in?" I asked lightly.

"There is a line." He said, swallowing.

"Please?" I pouted and proceeded to drop my eyes and had to bend down to get then. It gave him a good look of my cleavage and back and when I stood back up ne was wide eyes and a little unsure. I then walked up close to him and put the $100 in his hands and asked once again. He just looked at me with wide eyes. I then went on my tippy toes and whispered something that I dare not repeat and his swallowed heavily once again and nodded, waving me and my friends through. They walked over and we all walked in.

"What did you say to him?" Sunstreaker asked and Will and Epps looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Stuff that you do NOT want to know about." I responded, smiling at them. Sides, Sunny and Mirage all looked at me with raised eyebrows but I ignored them and I heard Bee chuckling. Once in the club Optimus and Ironhide walked off to go and search for the shard while Will handed me an ear piece and I put it in so I could hear what was going on. Bee stuck with Epps and Will while the other 3 stuck with me. We were standing there for a few minutes when Sides grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor.

"You taught us new moves and now it is time to test them." He said dancing and I grinned. Sunny and Mirage joined us soon after and we were dancing and having fun. After 3 songs I walked off to the bar to get a drink and sat at the bar when a young man came up next to me. I knew that he was watching me and checking me out so I deliberately ignored him.

"Hey baby." He said to me. I deliberately ignored him still.

"Aw. Don't be like that." He said.

"I'm here with someone." I responded bluntly.

"I saw that. But I could be so much better." He responded just as bluntly. I scoffed. He was about to say something with a voice behind me said,

"Sorry, but she's with us." I looked at the man next to me and his eyes were wide and he quickly grabbed his drink and walked off. I chuckled.

"Fraggin' men on this planet." Sides said.

"Are-a they-a always so-a persistent?" Mirage asked.

"Yup." I responded, still sipping my drink. I then heard over the com link in my ear,

"Guys we found it, come to the back of the club." I then left my tip for the bartender and we all started heading to the back where we met with Bee, Epps and Will. We found the door which lead to the back and walked all the way back and found where they were.

"We need to leave now." Ironhide said. We turned to leave only to find that creep from the bar standing there.

"Aww. Leaving so soon?" He said, looking at me.

"Decepticon?" Ironhide asked.

"Pfth. Him? Nah." I responded. I walked forward and looked at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You know what I want baby. It seems that you are busy with these men here so I could either wait my turn or I could join in." He said. Will and Epps eyes darkened and they stepped forward.

"Oh they are protective." The man said.

"What, do you think I am a prostitute?" I asked. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I said. "I am here at a club having a good time." I responded, advancing to him.

"Wearing that?" He said, motioning to what I was wearing.

"Everyone is wearing the same type of things, some more revealing. So why don't you go back out there and get some other woman." I said, staring him down.

"But I want you." He said, acting very brave. I heard the twins and Mirage growl behind me and I smirked.

"You act so tough with your friends here. Without them, what are you? Just another bitch." He said. That was the final straw and so I made a fist with my right had and punched him as hard as I could across the face. I heard Epps go 'oooh'.

"I am no ones bitch you perv." I said as he stood up.

"You crossed a line whore." The man said to me. I gave him a look which said 'oh really'. I felt Sides and Sunny on either side of me now.

"Stand down. We'll deal with him." Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah. Let your money paying men deal with me." The guy said. I took one step forward so that we were flush and I shoved him back into the wall and brought my knee up to his crotch. I heard Will take a sharp intake of breath.

"You want to ever have kids again, shut up now." I said as I doubled over in pain. I stepped back with the twins and watched to see what he would do next. He stood up through the pain and glared at me. _Oh he wants more._ I though and so I once again kicked he and when he was doubled over punched his face and he went flying back. I heard a crunch and saw blood leave his nose.

"Now who's the bitch?" I asked as I walked out and past him. I didn't stop until I walked through the entire club and was out on the street again. I was shaking because I was so angry and had to take a few deep breaths. It was then that I also realized that my fist hurt like shit. The rest of the team came out about a minute later and saw me standing on the opposite side of the street and walked over.

"Nice job." Will said.

"Probably was a little rough on him." I responded, grimacing. Epps grabbed my shoulder and looked me in the eyes,

"No you did no. No man should talk to a woman like that and treat her like that. You did the right thing." He said and I smiled at him.

"Are all males on your planet like that?" Ironhide asked.

"Not all, but some." I responded.

"Is your hand okay?" Sideswipe asked.

"I think that I fractured it or something. It hurts like hell." I responded. He lightly grabbed my hand and looked it over.

"We'll wrap it when we get back to the plane." Sides said. I nodded as we walked back to our alt forms. I got into the passenger side of my car and motioned for Will to drive.

"How do I drive you?" He asked then grimaced and said, "That sounded so wrong." And I giggled.

"You drive my alt form like a regular car. I am giving all control up to you." He nodded and he drove me alt form, following the rest. It was a very odd sensation being driven by someone else. I felt like I wanted to regain control but I just had to relax. Before I knew it we were back on the C-17 and getting ready to take off. Sides had immediately gone over to the medical kit as soon as we got on the plane to wrap my hand and it felt better now.

"You need to rest." Optimus said, looking at me.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"That was an order." He said.

"I have no where to sleep. I'll sleep later." I responded.

"You can sleep in the cab of my alt form." He said but I shook my head.

"Go and rest now! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, since you are her guardian, make her comply." Optimus said, looking at the twins and I growled.

"I'm fine." I responded.

"You are injured and had a very trying day. Especially for a new femme. You must rest." Optimus said. Sides then pulled me up and Sunstreaker followed close behind. I was dragged into Optimus' alt form and forced to go to the back of the cab. I sat down on the bed at the back and lay back while the twins sat down next to me and embraced me.

"Just rest." Sunny said.

"You need it." Sides added. I sighed and nodded, closing my eyes and resting my head on Sides chest this time. I suddenly felt warm and before I knew it I was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shorter chapter but more are coming soon. ;) I hope that you enjoy it! Read and review people. **

I woke up still in the twins arms and they were both laying there awake. I yawned and they looked over at me.

"Not tired huh?" Sunstreaker said smirking and I just sighed. I sat up and stretched and proceeded to leave Optimus' cab with the two of them following close behind.

"We landing soon?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah. 5 minutes. Starting the final descent." Will responded smiling over to me. I nodded in response and went to go and sit down. The twins walked over to Optimus to have a small conversation and Epps came over to me to check me hand out.

"Looks much better." He said.

"That's good to hear." I responded. I then heard the captain said that we would land in a minute and to strap down so we all got into our seats an 2 minutes later we were down and stopped. I headed to my alt form and backed out after Epps had opened the door. After everyone was off we headed back to the main hanger with the all-spark shard. Optimus and Ironhide walked off to go and put it in a secure location, while I stayed put in my alt form. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that when Sides knocked on my window, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I rolled my window down and looked at him.

"Yeah." I prompted.

"You should go and see Ratchet." He said. "He should check your hand." He added.

"Nah. It's fine." I responded. He looked at me with a hard gaze. Finally I said,

"Okay. I'll go." I then restarted my engine and slowly drove to Ratchet med bay with the twins and Mirage close behind. Bee had driven off somewhere. When I arrived the door was open and I cautiously drove in. Ratchet was busy working so I hopped out of my alt form and yelled.

"HEY RATCHET!" He looked down at me and frowned.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need you to check my hands. The twins insisted." I said and he leaned forward and put his hand out. I hopped on his hand and he lifted me up. I felt the tingly feeling and knew that he was scanning me.

"What happened?" He asked. I smiled and responded,

"Some guy got too intimate and so I, um, well you see I kinda punched him a few times."

"Did you kill him?" He asked. "Because with this injuries I would be surprised if you didn't." I heard Sides and Sunny chuckle but I responded,

"No I did not kill him. But I am not sure if he will be having kids any time soon." Ratchet raised his eyebrows but said,

"Well you seem to be okay. Slight swelling. Just don't use your hands too much for the next day and then you will be okay." I nodded and he put me back down and I went back to my car, did a 3 point turn and drove out. The twins did not follow me and then I heard a very loud BANG and,

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU SLAGGERS! IF I SEE YOU IN HERE AGAIN YOU FRAGGERS, I SWEAR TO PRIMUS THAT OPTIMUS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!" I then heard very loud engines and screeching of tires and the twins shot past with Mirage following behind. Ratchet followed quite close behind after them and I chuckled and drove back to my room. Once there I willed my biped mode to appear to I could stretch around a bit in my true form. Well, my new true form. I then sat down on my bed and lay there. About 15 minutes the twins came in, looking tired.

"What happened to you two?" I asked as they came in and collapsed on their beds.

"Ratchet!" Sides said and left it at that. I smiled internally.

"It's your own fault. You do stuff that makes that poor mech upset. And then if you do something good, you don't make a clean get away. You need to work on your techniques." I said.

"Oh and you are so good at it?" Sunstreaker asked me.

"I never said that I was good. I just said that you need to clean up a few things." I added. It was quiet for a moment when Sideswipe said,

"You are in your biped mode. How come?" He asked.

"Thought I needed to stretch out a bit." I said, looking at the two of them and then sitting up on my bed.

"I like your biped mode." Sunstreaker said. I laughed and said,

"Thanks." Then the two of them walked over to their beds and sat down.

"Kelsey?" Sunstreaker asked tentatively.

"Yeah." I said looking at him.

"There is something that the two of us would like to ask you." He said.

"Go on." I prompted. Suntreaker and Sideswipe looked at me.

"Now I don't want you to flip out when I ask you this and we will respect your answer." Sides said.

"What is it?" I said, having a small idea of what they were about to ask at the butterflies appeared in my 'stomach'. Sunstreaker then asked,

"Will you be our sparkmate?"

**Oh boy! What's gonna happen.  
Suspense. I know. Sorry. The reviews will bring and update.**

**Review = love = updates **

**XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Short chapter, I know! Hope that you like it! I will update it soon :) Read and review. **

I looked at Sunstreaker stunned. I had an idea that that was going to be what he was going to ask, but it was still a shock to hear those words come out of his mouth. I was just completely shocked and it seemed like the twins were nervous. I looked between the two of them, completely stunned for words. I was completely silent until Sides said,

"Kelsey?" I was just overwhelmed with what they were asking.

"You, you, you love me?" I asked the two of them.

"Of course. You have showed and proved to be a very strong femme." Sides said.

"But, you love me?" I asked again. Sunny came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"I do love you and so does my brother. We want to be with you forever." He said. Sides came over and sat on my bed as well.

"If you do not feel the same, we will understand." Sides said. My optics were still wide with shock.

"N, n, no! It's not that. I love you two but I didn't think that you would have the same feelings for me or the same feeling is such a short time." I said.

"We know that it has not been long and we haven't known you for long, but it feels like we have been together for many years and have grown up together." Sunstreaker said.

"I feel the same." I responded. "I feel so comfortable around you guys." I looked between the two of them and then smiled.

"Yes. I would love to be your sparkmate. But just one question? Why ask me so soon?" They looked at each other and Sides then said,

"Because in war you never know if you are going to come home. Then guilt would plague you for the rest of your life." I nodded, agreeing. Just then there was a horrible explosion and the entire building shook. We all shot up and rushed out of the room to find all of the autobots in the main hanger.

"What's going on?" Sides asked.

"We are being attacked by Decepticons. They found out about the shard I'm guessing." Ironhide said. Everyone transformed their arms into cannons and I will myself to do the same. When I opened my optics I was greeted with both of my arms with sick cannons and Ironhide looked over with wide eyes.

"Nice." He said and I grinned.

"Let's go kick some Decepticon aft." We then walked out of the main hanger onto the air field only to see Starscream fly overhead. I stood there shocked.

"How can he be alive? He crashed." I said.

"They just don't die." Optimus said glumly. I then aimed my weapon as Starscream did another fly by and fired. I watched as my shot went up and up and up. It didn't hit head on as I had hoped but it still clipped him, spinning him out of control and crashing onto the air field. A few of us rushed over to finish him off. Few being the twins and I. The rest stayed to protect the base. When we neared him, he was standing up and he looked at us with his blood red eyes.

"You! You stupid femme who tried to kill me." He hissed. I narrowed my optics at him and growled back. He took a step forward but that resulted in the twins taking a protective stance in front of me.

"Harm our femme," Sides said, "And you will be dead before you know it."

"Your femme?" Starscream laughed. "You chose that weakling?"

"She is definitely not a weakling. Stronger than you many times over." Sunstreaker said. Starscream let out a laugh which sounded so horrible.

"We shall see." Suddenly he fired right at me and it clipped my shoulder. I yelled out in more of frustration than pain and righted myself and fired. He was so preoccupied with fighting the twins that he didn't see my shot coming, hitting him just to the side of his spark chamber. He fell back in pain and screeched.

"Slagging femme." He said. He ran off and just before he transformed he sent one shot back towards us. It went straight for Sideswipe and everything that occurred next happened in slow motion. I saw it flying towards him and immediately ran towards him.

"SIDES!" I screamed, diving in front of him. The shot came towards me and struck me in the chest. The pain was unbearable.

"KELSEY!" The twins screamed out as I hit the ground in pain. From what I was feeling I was pretty sure that it had not struck my spark chamber but it hurt like hell and that was all I knew. I looked up to see the twins, my twins, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Why? Why would you do that?" Sides asked.

"Because." I managed to get out. "I. Love. You." I then closed my eyes and everything after that was a blurr. I remember noises and I think I heard the word Ratchet and help her or something like that. After that I didn't really remember much.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update. Finals were busy and I had no time to write. Thankfully school is now over and I am working on the story. Here is a new chapter for the time being ;)**

**Read and review!**

The next thing I knew was I was in this vast open plane. I looked around and saw in the distance 13 figures and I had no idea what they were but I had this feeling of security and calm. I also had a feeling that I wanted to draw closer to them so I did, letting my body be attracted to them. Before I knew it I was standing in front of these 13 very tall mechs. _It's the 13 Primes,_ I thought to myself, standing there in awe. They all came online and looked at me.

"Am I dead?" I asked. It was silent until a strong voice said,

"No! You are not dead young femme. Just injured. We brought you here because we needed to contact you." I looked up at them all and swallowed. I realized I was in my biped form.

"What is it you need?" I asked.

"We need to tell you something very important." The strong voice said. Another one then added,

"You are a living form of the all-spark. You have the power to create life and destroy life as you see fit. It was not our choosing but something choose you. We do not know what. This makes you very powerful and wanted by the Decepticons. You must be careful where you go and always stay with the twins." I smiled hearing them mentioned. Another voice then said,

"They care for you Kelsey. More than you know. This may also put them at risk, putting their life on the line for you." I nodded and said,

"I would never let anything happen to them." The first one who spoke said,

"We know that. You have the ability to heal from severe damage. You can be killed but damage that may offline other bots won't offline you. Now you must go back because the twins are practically killing your medic." The Prime chuckled. I laughed as well.

"Thank you for this opportunity." I said. "I will not fail you, or any of the past autobots." As soon as I said that, I got a falling sensation and I slowly came back into my reality and heard the beeping of a monitor next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, seeing I was in Ratchet's medbay and I was Ratchet off to the side working. I started to sit up and groaned because I was so stiff.

"Don't you dare move!" Ratchet growled. I snapped my head over to him and smiled.

"Nice to see you to." I responded, laying back down.

"I don't want your injuries to become any worse." Ratchet said, walking over and scanning me. The look of pure shock was hilarious.

"What happened to your injures? They are all gone?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"I dreamt about the 13 Primes. They told me I am part all-spark and I have an incredible ability to heal." He looked at me shocked.

"Y, y, you connected with the Primes? No one has ever really done that." He said.

"Well. I guess I am not normal." I said smiling. I saw his optics dim and when they came online he frowned.

"I am going to have to let the twins in. Ironhide said that they are throwing a fit and trying to kill people." I laughed.

"That's my twins." He looked at me with raised eyebrows but brushed it off quickly. About 1 minute later the twins came bursting into the med bay.

"Primus femme! You're alive. I thought you wouldn't make it! We didn't!" Sides said, rushing over in his biped form, and hugging me extremely hard. Sunny joined in with the hugging.

"Hahahaha! Well I'm alive aren't I." I responded.

"Why the frag did you do that?" Sides asked.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"What my aft. You know what!" Sunny responded.

"Well I didn't want you to get hurt. The Primes also said that I will protect you always and so will you with me, but sometimes it will be stupid what you do." I said, looking at them.

"Just don't do that again." Sides said. It was silent for a moment while they looked at me and I lookeda them when I asked,

"What happened to Starscream?" Sides looked at his twin and then said,

"He got away. But had some serious damages." I nodded, then said to Ratchet.

"Am I free to go?" Ratchet scowled but then said,

"Yes, you are free to go, but only if those two look after you." He said, motioning to the twins. They nodded.

"Believe me. She won't be doing anything." Sides said, through narrowed eyes.

"Guys! I'm fine!" I responded.

"I will decide that." Ratchet said, walking off.

"Well decide it, god damn-it!" I yelled after him. I heard him chuckle as well as the twins.

"Don't you dare laugh at me." I said, getting up off the bed and standing slowly. I was a little dizzy for a moment but I would not show it. I then walked out of the med bay and towards the main hanger.

"Where are you going? You need to rest!" Sides said, grabbing my arm lightly.

"I would like some fresh air." I responded, walking through the main hanger out outside, looking around at the beautiful day and feeling how warm it was.

"Have you two ever had a car wash?" I asked.

"No." They both responded.

"Transform!" I commanded. They looked at me confused but complied and I walked over to the hose on the side of the building and turned the water on. It was warm currently because of the heat on the pipe lines. I motioned for Sunny to move closer and I slowly started to spray him with the water. I found a sponge just inside the main hanger and started to rub him over. I felt his body shake and I laughed. I then just did the outside of Sunny and then moved to Sideswipe. His engine rumbled with pleasure and I laughed out loud again.

"What?" Sides asked.

"Nothing." I then was getting ready to turn the water off them I dropped the hose and the water went flying. Unfortunately the hose rolled under Sides alt form and he jumped back about 5 feet. I shut the water off and died of laugher.

"What's so funny femme?" Sides asked.

"Never seem a car jump before." I laughed. Sunny chuckled as well.

"What?" I asked him. He responded,

"You hit him in a _very _sensitive spot." It took a moment for me to figure out what he was talking about but then it hit me.

"Oh! My bad." I said, taking a step back. I heard Sides engine rumble and Sunny's did as well. I took a few more steps back as the two of them moved forward in their alt forms. I quickly transformed into my Bugatti form and drove off as fast and safely as I could back to my room. As soon as I was there I transformed into my biped mode and stood there prepared. About 10 seconds later, the two of them came running through into my room and froze in front of me with that infamous smirk. The door closed, and locked behind them. _Slag, I was soooo dead._

"Come on guys. Let's be rational here." I said, pleading. The two of them stalked forward and split up. There was no way that I would get out of this one. I saw Sunny coming up behind me and Sides was coming from the front and trying to keep my attention. Suddenly Sunny lunged and I jumped out of the way, but unfortunately right into Sides, who proceeded to grab me. The two of them were a good like 8 feet taller than me, since they were mechs, and a good amount stronger. Sides held my arms behind my back and proceeded to lock myself to him. There was no getting out of this one. I felt Sides lower his head next to my head and whisper into my audio receptors,

"You're ours!" I shivered and I heard him let out a low growl and Sunny stalked forward as well until he was right in front of me.

"What should we do with her?" Sunny asked, looking down at me. Butterflies were appearing in my stomach as I was crushed between these two very tall mechs who were essentially trapping me.

"Let's do nothing with…" I tried to get out until Sunny put his hand in front of my mouth. I tried to get more words out but he looked down at me, smiling and saying,

"Sides, do you hear something?"

"Nope!" Sides responded. I struggled against Sides hold but I could not go anywhere. Sides then proceeded to pick me up and place me on my bed. I was giggling the entire time. The two of them sat down on either side of me and smiled at me.

"That was a very silly move." Sunny said to me.

"What? It was an accident." I responded.

"Still…" Sides responded, slightly rubbing my arm. I shivered and I heard his engine rumble a little bit. Sunny just sat there smirking at me. I was laughing but getting a little nervous. After then sitting there 'stalking' me, the two of them then got up and started to leave. I just sat there, totally confused.

"Don't' worry femme. We won't push you. We will wait until you are ready." Sides said. Sunny then added, looking at me,

"And don't worry. We will know when you are ready." And then they walked out, leaving me sitting there with my mouth open.


	13. Chapter 13

After they had left, I was left sitting there completely confused. _Did they just try to sparkmate with me? _I thought to myself. _Did they just temp me? Those two little fraggers. _I then got up off my bed and proceeded to go and search for the two of them. I walked around the base and could not find them anywhere. I spotted Ironhide and walked over to him.

"Hey Ironhide!" He looked up from cleaning his cannons.

"Hello." He said.

"Have you seen the twins?" I asked.

"No." He replied, genuinely. I growled and started to walk off.

"What did they do?" He asked.

**Sorry that it took a while to update. I really am working on the story now as I have nothing else to do really. I hope to update again soon. I sometimes get writers block but when I ready other fanfictions they always spark (haha, punny :P )something in my imagination. If anyone knows any really good SideswipeXOC, SunstreakerXOC, or SideswipeXOCXSunstreaker (preferably this one), that would be awesome. Leave the link to the stories in the review. Authors and people who suggest stuff will be thanked :).**

**I would like to thank everyone who is reviewing. 50 reviews and counting which is great. The reviews keep me writing. Also all those people who press that lovely follow button. I love you all and you inspire me to write. Now on with the story. I hope that you enjoy. Read and review. :)**

"They were themselves." I replied darkly. "And they are going to pay." I added. I heard him chuckle. I then walked off a little further. I walked around for about 15 minutes but could not find them anywhere. I proceeded to give up and transformed down to my human form and walked around base. I headed back to the main hanger and saw Will and Epps training some new recruits. I headed over to see what was going on. Bee was also there as well in his bi-ped mode. When he saw me Bee chirped and smiled. I nodded up at him. Will was talking to the new recruits on how to take down a robot if needed be. When Will spotted me he walked over and had Epps carry on teaching.

"Hey. How are you?" He asked.

"I am better." I responded. "You seen the twins by any chance?" I asked.

"Which ones?" He asked.

"The bigger, more perverted ones." I said.

"They are both perverted." Will said, chuckling.

"True true." I responded. "Seen them anywhere?" I asked again.

"No." He said, looking confused.

"Okay." I said. Optimus then walked into the main hanger and called Bee over, having a side conversation with him. I saw Bee nod, transform, and drive off. _I wonder…_ but then brushed it off. _It's too soon._ I then said goodbye to Will and wandered off, heading back to my room to recharge.

I woke up about 12 hours later to my internal alarm to get up. I headed out of my room in my human form and went to get breakfast before everyone proceeded to get up. I was one of the first people there and quickly had my breakfast. Soldiers started to come in about 7 o'clock to eat. Most of them nodded to me and went to get their food. Since I was human and autobot, I could still consume human food, but I needed energon once in a while.

I headed out to the main hanger to do something interesting, or find out if anyone needed help when the base alarm started going off. _Decepticon attack? _Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and the older twins came running through. I transformed into my biped mode.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bee has reported in that Sam has been taken by the Decepticons. We need to mobilize now." Optimus said.

"I'm coming with you." I said to him. He snapped his head toward me and forcefully said,

"No!"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you have not been battle trained yet." Ironhide said.

"I won't fight. I will go in, get Sam, and get out. I know what is going to happen." I said, thinking back to the second movie. Optimus was going to die. I knew that, but I couldn't tell anyone. Sam had to be kept safe at all costs. I saw Optimus thinking.

"Are you seriously considering this Optimus?" Sideswipe asked.

"This femme cannot go in." Sunstreaker added.

"I'll be okay." I said. "I'll even get a better alt form." Optimus then said,

"Fine. But if you fight, you and I will be having a little chat later." I nodded. I then thought about army vehicles and came up with a HMMWV M1114 Up Armored Humvee. I then willed myself to transformed and waited for the rest to do so as well.

"_Interesting alt form." _Sides said through my internal com links.

"_Thanks."_ I responded.

"_I love a bad ass femme."_ Sunstreaker added.

"_Shut up you two fraggers."_ I exclaimed, rolling out to the plane which was awaiting us. We immediately boarded and were off to save Sam.

Again.

We arrived and quickly landed, shooting out of the plane and going to the location Bee had sent us. Getting through the city wasn't too hard because I added an alarm to my car so I lead the group through the city with my alarm blaring. Cars moved out of the way. Once we neared the abandoned warehouse Optimus transformed and crashed in. I just waited outside as I was told while everyone else ran in. There was a lot of yelling and loud noises when suddenly out came Starscream with Sam in his cockpit. _FRAG! _I quickly willed my other alt form of an F-16 jet and quickly took off after Starscream, throwing everything I had into my thrusters to take off faster.

"_Uh, guys?" _I said, over my com.

"_What is it?"_ Sides asked.

"_I'm going after Starscream. He has Sam." _I said, flying close behind him.

"_YOU ARE DOING WHAT?!" _Sides exclaimed. It was silent for a moment and then Optimus said,

"_What did I tell you?_ _You are as bad as the twins."_ I heard the twins say 'hey' and Optimus then told me he was follow the two of us. I then saw Starscream suddenly nose dive and flip back around to be behind me and fired two missiles. _SHIT! _I thought to myself. I quickly doddged and threw my flaps to full and braked as hard as I could so I was suddenly behind Starscream. I shot forward and fired. I must have hit him somewhere sensitive because he let out a horrible scream and suddenly transformed. He was falling and so was Sam. I ignored Starscream and dived after Sam who was screaming like a little girl. The ground was approaching fast. There was no way to transformed, grab him, and transform back so I did something very stupid. I transformed, grabbed him in my biped mode, and landed, holding him. The shock jarred through me and I rolled to take some of the pressure off the landing but I didn't' help. I grunted with pain. I saw Starscream approaching again and Optimus commed saying.

"_Nearly there."_ I could not get up because of the pain and just before Starscream landed on my, wanting to shoot me, he was gone. Just like that. I looked to my right and saw Sides and Sunny taking on Starscream, beating the shit out of him. Optimus rounded the corner with the rest of the crew, taking on Megatron who had just arrived and a few other Decepticons that I did not recognize who were there. Optimus was holding his own when something terrible happened. One of the bots got the upper hand and Megatron was able to sneak around and stab him in the back. Just like the movie. _NO! _I saw him go down and I was pissed and sad, even though I knew it was coming. I don't know what happened next but I felt my arm transform and I had like this emp pulse generator. Numbers were flashing before my eyes and I saw the words, disable Decepticons and I accepted that. Then the emp generator thing fired up and my arm had a life of its own. I raised it above my head and just as I fired my arm hit the ground, making the emp pulse go through the ground. The ground rose and fell because of the pulse and I saw most of the Decepticons go flying backwards, momentarily disabled.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed, running over to his fallen form, just as his eyes went out with Sam watching him. I looked up and saw the Decpticons come back online but quickly retreat with Megatron as they were outnumbered and they completed their task. Ratchet came running over and checked his vitals, throwing me out of the way. I just stood there standing and watching. The twins came over, standing dazed as did the rest of the autobots who were there.

"He's…gone." Ratchet said, standing up and looking around. I stood there numb. I knew that he was dead and I knew that he would be brought back to life, but it was still a shock.

Suddenly something barrled into me and I went flying.

"YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO DIE!" Ironhide yelled at me. Holding me down on the ground. My arm was crushed under me and it was really hurting but I knew that there was no point fighting him. He quickly lifted me off the ground and secured my arms behind my body, holding me still so I could be questioned. _This was the exact reason I did not want them to know all of this._ I thought.

"Did you know?" Ratchet asked, walking over, while all of the autobot's came around. I looked down and said,

"Yes."

"Why did you not tell us?" Ratchet said, clearly pissed off. I knew Ironhide was beyond pissed due to the fact that he was holding my very securely.

"I couldn't." I responded.

"Why not?" Ratchet asked, in a very calm and deadly voice.

"If I told you that he was going to die, then the movie would not be fulfilled. He had to die." I said. I was about to tell them something that I really shouldn't but it was their only hope. "He will be brought back." I said.

"WHAT?" Ironhide roared, holding me tighter. "Don't lie femme!" He hissed dangerously. I heard the twins snarl. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Ironhide.

"I cannot tell you how or when, just that he will be brought back. If I stopped Optimus from dying, he could have died in another way and not be brought back. I know how he is going to be brought back and I will make sure that everything carries on it's course. But he had to die for this to all work out. Especially if we want to defeat the Fallen." I said.

"Fallen?" Sam asked, from the ground.

"Evil doom bringer who wants to consume our sun for energon or something. You'll learn more about him later." I say. Ratchet looked at me and considered a few things.

"I know that you are all feeling very upset and probably betrayed, but it had to happen this way. Put me in the brig if you want, but this HAD to happen." I say. Ratchet nodded and said,

"Until something happens to show that what you are saying is true, you will have to be kept in the brig for security measures. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, please escort her back to the plane and make sure she arrives at the brig. There Prowl with deal with her." Sides and Sunny nodded and Ironhide let go of me. I willed myself to becomes a human again and I looked at Sam.

"Sam! You must carry on." I said, turning to him and walking over.

"What?" He asked.

"You must go and find Leo, meet Robowarrior and carry on your journey. Do not ask any questions, but just carry on. Do anything and everything to revive him." I said.

"Don't you have the power to revive him?" Sam asked. I sighed and said,

"I believe that I do. But I cannot revive him now, otherwise nothing will work out later and I will not know how to help you guys. If something veers off course and you cannot revive him, which I do not believe will happen, then I will revive him. Right now it is all on you. This does not mean you can slack off. If I have to revive him, I don't know what will happen and I don't know if it will work." I say. Sam nods and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I saw Sides standing behind me. He had a pair of handcuffs in his hand and he put them on me with apologetic eyes. I nodded and he led me to his car. I quickly hopped in and got as comfortable as I could. There was a short silent drive to the plane and then I stayed in Side's alt form for the plane ride home with Optimus' body being flown in behind us.

"Why?" A voice said over the radio.

"Why what Sides?" I asked.

"Why did you not tell us?" He asked.

"Because you wouldn't have let him die." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course we wouldn't. But if he requested it we would have." He said.

"Don't give me a ton of bull shit. I know you wouldn't have let him." I said, closing my eyes. He was silent after that. We quickly arrived back at base and Sides drove me off to the brig with Sunny following close behind. When we arrived I saw Prowl waiting for me. Sides left his alt form first and came around to get me out.

"Hey Prowl." I said quietly. He nodded to me and motioned for me to get into the cell. My cuffs were removed and I willingly walked in. I sat down, the door closed, and everyone left. I was left sitting there to think about and feel the guilt that I had.

**Aw slag! What's gonna happen to Kelsey? Will they eventually trust her? I surely hope so, oh haha, wait, I already know :P**

**I hope to update again soon. Maybe tomorrow XD**

**See that beautiful box down there that says review, please, please, pleaseeee, leave one and let me know that you think. Thanks to all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is a new chapter. THIS CHAPTER IS M! This is the love chapter :P and it definitely is more M rating then T, just so you know now. I did the sparkbonding a little different than how others will do it and I will explain at the end of the chapter. Read and review. :)**

I had been sitting there for god knows how long when suddenly I felt something poking me, internally. It was some other bond that I had never felt before. Foreign. But it wasn't decepticon. I did a little internal digging and I saw a silver alt form. Small. JAZZ. I was very confused to start with because Jazz had been off-lined during the battle in Mission City. I did a little more digging around and felt another poke which turned into a pull. Suddenly I got this very strong pulling in my chest area which started to turn to pain and I felt to the ground, clutching my chest. I quickly transformed into my bi-ped form, as the cell was big enough, and looked down at my spark chamber. _What the hell is happening?_ I thought as another wave of pain came over me. I heard a voice in my head. Jazz and the words help. Another, stronger wave came over me and I yelled out.

"PROWL!" I yelled. A few seconds later Prowl came walking in.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Is Jazz in this facility?" I asked, clutching my chest. His optics widened.

"Yes. He is in a stasis chamber." He said.

"I need to see him now." I said, clutching my chest as more pain came over me.

"You cannot see him. You're a prisoner." He said, matter of factly.

"Please Prowl." I begged. "I'm in pain and it is because of him. Please let me see him. If something happens you can lock me in here longer. Please, just let me see him." I said. I then screamed out as pain came over me again. He thought about it for a moment and must have been comming someone because his optics dimmed. A few seconds later the two twins arrived and when they saw me in pain they froze.

"What's going on?" Sides asked.

"She wants to see Jazz." Prowl said.

"Why?" Sunny asked.

"I don't know. She just asked to see him." Prowl said.

"PLEASE!" I yelled, as pain came over me again, this one much stronger.

"Yes. Let her go and see him. She's in pain. She at least needs to see Ratchet." Side said. Prowl quickly opened the door and I charged out of the cell with the rest of them on my tail. Humans in the hallway quickly scattered so they were not crushed. I ran to Ratchet's room and saw him sitting at his desk. As soon as I ran in he turned around.

"What the frag are you doing here?" He asked.

"Where is Jazz?" I asked. He froze and his optics visibly darkened.

"Why do you want to know?" He growled.

"Please! Tell me!" I said as I screamed out, very loudly in pain. "WHERE IS HIS BODY!" I screamed. Ratchet seemed nervous but quickly showed me where his body was.

"Get him out." I said, motioning to the stasis chamber lock.

"If he comes out, we won't be able to revive him." Ratchet said.

"GET HIM OUT NOW! I CAN REVIVE HIM!" I screamed, as pain washed over me again. Ratchet was taken aback and quickly opened the chamber and Prowl helped Ratchet remove his body and put it on a berth. I walked over to his spark chamber and opened the chest plates. I put my hands on his spark and suddenly it started to glow, brighter and brighter, filling the room so we were all blinded. The pain grew excruciating and I quickly let go of his spark and collapsed. I don't know how long I was out but when I opened my optics and came back online again I stood up to see Prowl, Ratchet, Sides, and Sunny on the floor, out cold. Must have glitched.

"Hey lil' lady." Someone said. I looked up and Jazz was looking down at me.

"Jazz?" I asked.

"Yup. I am he." He said.

"Were you poking me? Through the bond?" I asked.

"Yes. It was very odd lil' lady. Saw something and poked it. It was you." Jazz said. I heard a little whirring behind me and I saw Ratchet on lining again with the others.

"What happened?" Ratchet said, looking around. He saw me standing and Jazz sitting up.

"JAZZ?!" He exclaimed rushing over and doing tons of scans.

"I'm fine Ratchet ol' buddy." Jazz said, with a hint of laughing in his voice.

"I don't understand. How?" Ratchet said. "You were in 2 pieces, a minute ago."

"I have the power to create and destroy life." I said to Ratchet. Ratchet turned to me.

"You did this?" He asked.

"Yes. The Primes gave me the power to create and destroy life." I said. He stood there with wide optics. Frozen.

"You are free from the brig Kelsey." Ratchet said.

"Really?" I said at the same time as Prowl.

"Yes. You clearly did nothing wrong. If the Primes gave you the power to create life, then they must trust you, so there fore I must as well." Just then the twins on-lined and looked around. When they saw Jazz they completely froze.

"JAZZ?" They said at the same time and immediately stood up.

"How?" Sides asked.

"Kelsey." Jazz said, "She fixed me." He added.

"Are you all better?" Sunny asked. I took this moment to take a step back, transform to my human size and start to walk out to leave the friends to catch up as there was a lot to talk about. I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone walking up behind me. A big someone. I turned around just as a hand grabbed me. I yelped.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. The person who was carrying me, or the mech I should say, Sideswipe, completely ignored me and carried on walking. We walked for about 5 minutes with me pouting when we finally came to a stop outside a room. In we walked and I was placed down. I looked around and saw Sunstreaker sitting on his bed. I was in the twins room.

"What am I doing here guys?" I asked. The two of them transformed down into their alt forms and out walked their holoforms. I looked on with confusion.

"What's going on?" I asked. They slowly walked forward with seductive smiles on. _Aw shit! _I thought. Sides just smile, walking back to his alt form, to do god knows what while Sunstreaker advanced towards me. I backed up, eventually coming in contact with the wall. I looked behind my realizing that there was no where for me to go. When I looked back to Sunny, he was standing right in front of me.

"Let's be rational here." I said, smiling sweetly. He stepped even closer so that his chest was against mine. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"I am being rational. We both are." I shivered and I felt myself blushing. Sides came walking over and the two stood there and looked at me. Boy did I feel self conscious.

"Are you going to stare at me like a piece of meat or are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked. I knew damn fine what was going on but I wanted to hear it from them.

"I like staring. How about you Sunny?" Sides said.

"Same here." He responded. Sides stepped forward and said,

"My twin and I, we would like to spark bond with you." As soon as those words left Sideswipe's mouth, the butterflies appeared in my stomach and my legs went to jelly.

"R, r, really?" I asked.

"Yes." Sunny purred. I mutely nodded.

"Y, y, yes. What do we have to do?" I asked.

"There are two steps since you are human and we are cybertronian." Sides said. "The first comes naturally to humans. The second we will teach you." I knew what the first part was and my breathing grew more laborious. The two of them smirked at me and each one lightly grabbed my hands and lead me towards the bed, looking at me the entire time. I was nervous as heck but I trusted these two with my life and I knew that I wanted to be with them forever. They led me over to the bed and sat down, with me in between them. Sides made the first move, leaning in and kissing me. I kissed back. It was a short passionate kiss which was quickly taken over by Sunstreaker who kissed just as passionately. The heat was slowly rising. Sides wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back to lean down on the bed. Sunstreaker lay down on the other side of me. I looked and Sides and he smiled. It was one of those smiles that said 'trust me, everything will be fine'. I did trust him. I trusted him and both of them with my life. While I was looking at Sides, Sunny ran his hands up and down my side lightly, eventually putting them up my shirt, raising it up to remove it. I sat up slightly and it was removed so I was sitting there in shorts and a bra. The twins made their shirts disappear so I did not feel lonely. I smirked lightly. Sides then leaned down to remove my shorts while Sunny removed my bra.

"You know I can remove this all on my own." I said. I was about to say something else when Sunny quickly put his lips against mine, essentially shutting me up. _That's slagger._ I thought, smirking. I hadn't realized but Sides had removed my panties while I was telling the two of them off. I was laying there, completely exposed. Quickly the twins removed the rest of their clothes and sat there in all their muscly, glory. I was completely speechless.

"So, um. How does this work. To bond. It is just regular like, um, how we humans do it?" I asked.

"Similar." Sides said, smiling.

"What do you mean by similar." I asked.

"Essentially yes. You will find out." Sunny said. Sunny leaned forward and kissed me again before I could say anything else and Sides trailed kissing down my stomach and up my legs, making me shiver. I heard the two of them growl and their engines in their alt forms rev as well. _Holy crap. _I thought. Suddenly Sides was inside me and I had a sharp intake of breath as I had never done this before and I was not expecting it. Sunny kept kissing me, rubbing my breasts lightly. Sides brought me much pleasure but before anything happened the two changed places. I was left confused but just as suddenly as Sides left me, Sunny replaced him. Bringing new pleasure to me. Just before I climaxed, Sunny stopped and Sides moved down. Sunny flipped me so that he was on bottom and I was on top.

"To achieve a bond we have to reach climax together." Sides said. As soon as he said that it hit me what was about to happen but I didn't get to say anything before he entered me as well. I yelped not expecting it but Sunny kissed me quickly, stopping me from making any more noises. Quickly I climaxed along with the twins. We were all left there panting.

"That was quite an experience." Sunstreaker said.

"Tell me about it." I said, smiling. We quickly untangled ourselves and lay there, pulling the sheets up and covering us, snuggling together. I was suddenly kind of tired but I knew that the bond was not complete.

"What else do we have to do to complete the bond?" I asked.

"You must be exhausted. We can complete the bond tomorrow." Sunny said.

"No! I want to complete it now, so I can officially call you two mine." I heard Sides growl lightly, in a possessive sort of way. The two of them nodded and got up, quickly fizzling out and their alt forms coming on-line and transforming. I wrapped a bed sheet around myself. Sunny lifted me up in his palm once I had climbed on. The two of them walked over to their beds and sat waiting. Sunny was clearly going to go first. I watched in fascination as Sunny's chest plates opened up to reveal this blue glowing mass. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen before. It hummed with energy and pulsed, drawing me towards it. Sunny sat still, not telling me what to do because for some reason I just knew what to do. I walked along his servo and into his chest cavity, to the blue mass, which was his spark. Something told me to reach out. Once I did and my hand made contact with his spark I heard Sunny take a sharp intake of breath. I quickly removed my hand.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked.

"No." Sunstreaker laughed. "Do that again." I smiled and once again touched his spark, feeling his engine rumble. _This must be his feeling of pleasure_. I thought to myself. I lightly rubbed his spark and I felt his engine roar to life and heard his cooling fans kick in. It only lasted about a minute of rubbing the spark in different direction before he let out a very audible moan and I felt his body kind of go limp, like after you have used all of your energy and I just knew that it was complete. I walked out and onto his hand. He quickly lowered me to the floor and I ran around to Sides who proceeded to lift me up to his waiting spark. I smiled up at him and once again did the same thing which I had done to Sunny receiving the same reaction of the roaring engines and the cooling fans. _It is so easy to make them happy._ I thought. It was quickly complete and I hopped out of Side's chest. He lowered me to the floor and I sat down on my bed, completely tired. The twins lay their bi-ped modes down on their beds, closed their chest plates, and their holoforms appeared next to me, still not wearing any clothes. They both jumped into bed with me.

"That was amazing femme." Sides said.

"Yes, truly. And you didn't even need to be told what to do." Sunny said, laughing.

"It was like I knew what to do." I said. They both nodded. I lay there getting very tired. Sides leaned forward and whispered in my ear,

"You are now ours femme." I smiled.

"You are no one else's Kelsey. You. Are. Ours." Sunny added. It sent shivers down my spine, but shivers of pleasure.

"Just as you are mine." I said to them both. They smiled and they both kissed my cheek.

"Sleep now." Sides said. I nodded and closed my eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

**Okay. So I did it differently because I like how she was in her human form and bonding with the sparks of the two mechs, and how she was able to get so close to their sparks. I will have the traditional sparkbonding when she is in her biped mode later on. This was just to create the bond, to have sparklings just yet. I hope that you liked this chapter. XD**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I haven't update in soooo long! I have been busy. I have another chapter of the story almost done. I had some problems figuring out where the story would go, but I have a better idea now. Here is a nice long chapter, just some fun. The next chapter has some interesting stuff XD **

**I hope that you like this chapter! Also when I say the song for the race, Gas Pedal, it may be cool to listen to, and blast. Pretend you are like all ganster and stuff and being like real cool and chill...its fun XD**

**OOOOOOO! Longest chapter yet XD - new record...whoop whoop!**

**PLEASEEEEE read and review! They keep me writing. **

**And thanks to everyone who had reviewed up to now. I really thank you all. :D**

When I woke up the twins were not in bed with me anymore but they were in their own beds, in the bi-ped mode. I yawned and made all of my baby dinosaur noises with all of my stretching and once all of that was done I looked at the twins and saw them watching me.

"Such an interesting way to wake up." Sides said.

"And such funny noises." Sunny added. I blushed but giggled. I sat up and realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I saw my bag on the other side of the room and looked at it.

"What?" Sunny asked.

"Why is my bag in here?" I asked, motioning to my clothes and stuff.

"We, um, had it moved in here earlier." Sides responded. I raised an eyebrow but nodded. I kept the bed sheet wrapped around me and walked over to the bag and grabbed some underwear, some short shorts, and a sports bra. I quickly threw it on and grabbed my brush and threw it up on top of my head.

"Where you headed?" Sides asked.

"Going for a quick run around the base." I responded.

"Didn't you get enough exercise last night?" Sunny asked. I blushed and said,

"Yes I did thank you very much. But I still like a run to clear my head." I responded.

"We want to quickly explain something to you." Sides said. I nodded and walked back to my bed.

"Now that we are bonded we can communicate at any time. You just have to think of us to connect. We can communicate and send emotions." Sides said. Suddenly a voice in my head said,

"_This is what it's like._" I quickly realized the voice was Sunstreaker. I also was suddenly bombarded with a very strong emotion of love.

"_And that is what it feels like to receive emotion._" Sides said over the bonded.

"Wow. That is incredible." I said. They smiled and I nodded. I then quickly got up and said,

"I will see you boys later." I then turned and headed to the doors and out of the room. I jogged around the base for a little bit, just getting a little exercise but before I knew it I was completely exhausted and headed back to my room. When I got there I found the twins, in the bi-ped forms, smirking.

"What are you guys smirking at?" I asked.

"Optimus told us we get the day off." Sides said and I grinned and said,

"Oh really? Who also get's the day off?" I asked.

"We all do. Lennox said that the humans need the day to do some serious scrubbing down. He said we can all go to the local beach, it is like a 10 minute drive on this small island." Sunny responded. I was grinning like a maniac.

"THE BEACH?" I squealed.

"Yup." Sides said, grinning just as much as I was. I was so excited.

"When are we going?" I asked.

"Now. Whenever you are ready. Everyone is waiting." Sunny responded. I quickly ran over to my bag and grabbed my white and gold bikini which was sitting in the bottom of my bag. I quickly grabbed the white and gold towel which I had in there as well and my white and gold cover-up as well. I dashed to the bathroom and quickly threw it on, throwing my hair up into a messy bun, grabbing my shades, and coming out, looking very beachy.

When the twins saw me they whistled.

"Looking good babe." Sides said, smiling.

"Very funny Sides. Thanks." I said, walking over and grabbing my flip-flops and putting them on.

"Ready to go?" Sunny asked.

"Yup." I responded, willing my white Bugatti form to appear.

"Aren't you all coordinated today." Sunny commended.

"Yes I am. One of the perks of being partially cybertronian. I can match my alt mode with my outfit." I responded, smiling. He snorted and transformed from his bi-ped mode to his alt mode and his holoform appeared and Sides did the same. I grabbed my small beach back quickly and threw it into my alt-form and jumped in. I dropped my phone into the dock in the car and chose the song which I felt was appropriate…I Love It by Icona Pop. The twins smirked at me from their alt forms as I blasted my music. I then drove towards the door of our room and drove towards the main hanger, dodging the people in the hallways.

Arriving there I found Optimus Ratchet, Ironhide, the younger twins, Mirage, Jazz, and then I had the older twins behind me.

"Ready to go?" Optimus asked. I rolled down my window and smiled saying,

"Damn right." I saw his holoform smile at me and he started up his engine. Everyone started their engines up and we got ready to head off. I started to slowly roll out with the twins following.

"_Where we going?_" I asked, through the bond with the twins.

"_Follow us._" Sunny responded, pulling in front of me, and leading me. I sent love through the bond and they sent it right back at me. I smiled and followed close behind with the rest of the Autobot's in tow. It was a relatively short drive and we all found a safe place to park and hopped out of our alt forms. If the average girl was in my position they would have melted on the spot. All of the holoforms were wearing their bathing suits, with no shirts on and looking gorgeous and muscly in the sun, well except for the younger twins who were being stupid and already fighting. Mirage, Bee, Sunny, and Sides were the best looking because they were all around my age and therefore I was more attracted to them, but Optimus, only looking about 30 was gorgeous as well, with Ironhide looking like a bodybuilder. Ratchet was good looking as well, with his holoform looking about 40 years old, maybe even late 30's, and well muscled as well. Jazz was also well muscled and looked gorgeous as well in his late 20's more or less. I must have been staring because Sides said,

"Like what you see?" I glared at him and grabbed my bag out of the car. I walked in front of my car and looked around.

"Nice beach." I commented.

"It is lovely, isn't it?" Optimus said, walking forward and looking around. We all stood there for a moment, looking around the beach.

"Why are we standing here still?" I said. "Let's go." I said, smiling. Everyone nodded and we started heading down to the beach. We quickly found a nice place to sit and I put my bag down and lay out my towel.

"What about skin cancer. The sun is terrible for you." Ratchet growled.

"Lighten up grandpa." I said. "You guys can't get sun cancer." I stated.

"Yeah, well you can." He growled back. I then reached into my bag and brought out my sunscreen lotion.

"Not with this stuff. It helps." I said, standing up and spraying it on my legs to start with. I then had to remove my cover up to do the rest. As soon as it was off the twins whistled. I glared and everyone laughed. I quickly sprayed it on me and Ratchet sprayed my back.

"See, all better now." I said, smiling. He just grumbled and walked off. I then lay down on my towel and closed my eyes, catching a few rays. Suddenly a shadow fell over me and Bee was standing there smiling. He bent down and poked me. I squeaked and jumped up as fast as I could.

"Don't you dare Bee!" I exclaimed, glaring at him. He advanced slowly. I turned and run, straight into Sides falling on my butt. I looked up and he was silently laughing.

"That's awesome. Laugh it up boys. We'll see whose laughing later." I said, smirking. Sides immediately stopped laughing but I was suddenly picked up and I started to squirm and squeal.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled. Squirming all over the place and turning to see Sunny holding me.

"SUNSTREAKER! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I shout. He smiled and said,

"I thought you would never ask." He then took a few steps towards the ocean and prepared. It was only then that I realized what he was going to do.

"NO! DON'T YOU DA…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed and I was thrown like a javelin stick into the ocean with no effort on Sunny's part. I hit the water with a huge splash and bobbed up to the surface to see I was quite a way out.

"I'm gonna kill that fragger." I mumbled to myself, starting the swim back to shore. It took me a few minute but I eventually made it back, dripping wet, and totally pissed off. I saw Sides and Sunny grinning, Bee trying to contain a smile, and the rest of the autobot's silently chuckling.

"That was sooooo not funny!" I growled.

"IT SOO WAS!" Sides said, bursting out with laughter.

"You're a dead mech." I growled, very darkly. "You three are." As soon as I said that, they both froze and looked at me wide eyes. Then they turned and ran. I chased after then as fast as I could when we passed their alt forms. I stopped short and looked at their forms.

"I wouldn't." Bee said, smiling over at me.

"Watch me!" I said, grinning. I then walked over to Sunny's alt form first to piss him off and jumped on his hood.

"OH SUNNY! I AM SOAKING WET AND I AM LAYING ON YOUR HOOD! HOW COMFORTABLE." I yelled to Sunstreaker, rubbing my wet self all over his form. I then jumped up and did the same to Sides. I didn't get to stay on Sides hood long because I heard a feral growl behind me and I saw the twins looking at me with death glare, stalking forward slowly.

"You're dead femme!" Sunny growled.

"You wouldn't!" I said, my eyes wide, taking a few steps back.

"Damn right we would." Sunny said. They kept advancing and I looked around for somewhere to go. The place to run was back to the Autobot's so I turned and sprinted back to them. I found the biggest one that I could, who was Ironhide and hid behind him.

"What is Primus' name do you think you are doing?" Ironhide asked me.

"Hiding from the twins." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, lightly smiling

"They're mad at me." I responded then looked at him again and stood up, as I had been crouching.

"Did you just smile?" I asked. He quickly turned it to a scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about femme." He growled.

"Omigod! Ironhide just smiled!" I yelled. Unfortunately this alerted the twins to where I was and they shot over to me.

"SHIT!" I yelled, running around Ironhide and over to Optimus, hoping that they wouldn't risk hitting their commanding officer. Optimus just chuckled and sat there.

"You're not going to help me Optimus?" I asked. He looked and me and said,

"Not this time Kelsey. Sometimes it is good to let the twins let off some steam. Then they are not as bad at the base." I just growled and he laughed back at me. The twins stalked over to me and circled around Optimus.

"Optimus!" I squealed. "Help me!" I said. He just sat there. While I turned my attention to Sunny, Sides shot forward and wrapped his arms around my waist. Sunny then came forward and started tickling me.

"SUNNY! STOP IT!" I yelled, trying to get out of Sides iron grasp. This tickling carried on for a few moments until I elbowed Sides and he dropped me. I quickly scrambled away and ran to my alt form and dived in, locking the door.

"Come on Kelsey! Come out and play." Sides said, tapping on my window. I started the engine up and said,

"No!" Which was accompanied by and angry rev of my engine. Sides smirked and turned and walked off. I was very happy in my air conditions car so I turned to my sound system and started blasting some good music. I clicked through my iPod and found 'Ooh La La' by Brittany Spears. I pressed play. I cranked up the volume and turned up the bass and had a party. I saw a couple of the Autobot's looking at me, like I was crazy. I decided that a little bit of music for the others would be nice so I paused my music and did a small transformation of myself so that my speakers face outwards. I hopped out of my form and made sure that they were situated correctly. _Now that is awesome! _I thought to myself. I then pressed play again, as the song had only just started, blasting some music. I saw Lennox and Epps look up and walk over, smiling

"Now that is pretty cool!" Lennox said.

"I know! Isn't it. I didn't know I could do this." I said. I looked over and saw Jazz heading over as well.

"Hey baby girl!" He said, grinning. "Another musical aficionado." He added. I nodded.

"DJ Summit in the houseeeeeee!" Epps said, cupping his hands around his mouth. I just laughed and went to get my iPod to get the next song ready. The guys just smiled as we listened to the good music. I mouth the lyrics and grinned at the twins. They were just sitting there watching and eventually laughing. I grabbed Lennox and we started dancing and having such fun. Epps and Jazz eventually joined in and we were having a great time. When the song ended I asked what song was requested.

"By any chance do you have 'Wop' by J. Dash?" Epps asked. I nodded and pressed play. Epps and I were the only ones who knew the dance so we started doing it. To say we got a few strange looks would be an understatement but we still had fun. After the song ended Sunny and Sides appeared next to me.

"Femme!" Sides said, and I looked towards him and his twin.

"My twin and I would like to challenge you to a race." Sides added.

"Oh really?" I said, smugly. "You want your afts handed to you again?" I asked, Will and Epps chuckled. The twins scowled.

"We shall see." Sunny said. I nodded, agreeing to the race.

"Let's do it." I said, smiling, and walking around to my drivers side, doing a quick transformation to remove the speakers. Epps appeared by the passenger side door.

"Can I join for the ride?" He asked.

"If you can hold the contents of your stomach." I said, smiling.

"This is what I live for babe." He said, smiling and hopping. Will and Jazz stepped away from my car as the twins walked to their alt forms as well. They started their engines up and each did loud rev. The only thing they didn't really understand was that my alt form was built for speed. I turned the engine on and let it warm up.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked, rolling my window down. They did the same.

"What? You got a better engine femme?" Sunny asked.

"Damn right I do!" I said, smiling. I then put my whole spark into the engine and let a roar from the engine. The twins eyes widened.

"Holy shit! What the hell is under that hood?" Sides said. Epps was grinning.

"Now wouldn't you like to know." I said, smirking.

"Maybe I'll find out later." Sunny responded, smirking.

"We shall see." I responded.

"Let's see what this baby can do." He said. I saw the other Autobot's getting up and heading to their alt forms to see what was going to happen.

"What some music Epps?" I asked, having a good song in mind.

"Of course Kelsey." He responded, smiling. I quickly, mentally, shuffled through my songs and found the one I was looking for. Gas Pedal by Sage the Gemini. I pressed play and rolled out to the starting line. I blasted the music and Epps was grinning. Sides sent me a mental map of where we were going. Jazz's holoform appeared and did a 10 second count down. As soon as he hit 1, I threw everything into accelerating. I shot forward as I had good tires and I could grip the asphalt well. I quickly reach 100 and was still climbing on the straight road. I saw that there was a curve coming up so I lightened up a little bit as I came around the corner. The twins caught up with me on the turn and started to over take me. Over the radio I heard Sides ask,

"_Whose the slow one now?"_ I smiled and looked at Epps. I knew that his next portion was an extremely long stretch of strait road.

"You ready?" I asked him. He nodded. I tightened the seat belt on him a little and deactivated my holoform so that my mind was the car. Epps held on to the 'oh shit bar' as I called it, above the door, getting ready. I then shot forward, gaining on the twins in seconds and shooting by fast. I saw my speedometer reach 200 miles per hour and was still climbing fast. I reach 280 and was really going flat out. A corner was quickly approaching and I slowed down slightly and as I went around the corner I braked slightly and drifted around the corner, quickly straightening up. The next stretch was a little curvy but I stayed ahead of the twins. I squealed around the next corner, and Epps was yelling, completely ecstatic about what was happening. The twins appeared next to me suddenly.

"_Take that!"_ Sunny said, over the radio. I groaned. Sides tried to run me off the road by nudging my bumper and nearly succeeded, but I did a 360 and quickly shot forward again. Unfortunately I was slightly behind. I tried to come up on the left but there was a partial ramp up ahead. It seemed that a road had been in the process of being made, but it was left unfinished. _So it is either go off the ramp, or loose the race. _I thought about it for an astrosecond but carried on towards the ramp.

"Uh! Kelsey!" Epps exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"_Do you trust me?_" I asked, over the radio.

"Yes! I guess!" He responded.

"_Just hold on. And scream. It helps._" I responded back to him I put everything I had into speed, and shot up the ramp and left the ground. I saw the asphalt coming up fast and reached my tires out, hoping to not jar too much. Thankfully Epps was prepared and braced himself. The landing was not as painful as I had figured it would have been, but it was still bumpy.

Apparently while I was in the air, I had passed over the twins and was now in front of them. I then put every ounce of strength into my engines and shot forward and crossed the finish line. I slammed on my breaks, skidding to a stop.

Epps opened the door and proceeded to roll out of the car and lay on the floor. Will ran over, grinning and laughing. I brought my human form back out and stepped out of the car, grinning, but breathing heavily. The twins skidded to a stop behind me, their holoforms stepping out.

"What the pit was that?!" Sides exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"You left the fragging ground." Sunny responded. I just responded.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW DANGEROUS THAT WAS YOU GLITCH HEAD?!" Ratchet roared, walking over to us in his holoform.

"Yes I do Ratchet." I responded.

"And you still did it anyway?" He asked, clearly a little pissed off.

"Mmhmm!" I responded, smiling. He growled threateningly.

"If it makes you feel better, you can scan me as much as you want later." I responded.

"I was going to do that anyways." He responded.

"I'll come willingly. Unlike the twins." I said.

"HEY!" They both exclaimed.

"I expect to see you two fraggers in my med bay as well." Ratchet said. They both groaned, but nodded.

I smiled at them. I only just realized how late it actually was in the day. My internal clock said that it was about 4 in the evening.

"Should we start heading back?" I asked. Lennox looked at his watched and nodded.

"Yeah! Hopefully the rookies haven't destroyed the base." He said. I snorted and then proceeded to blush. Everyone headed back to their forms. Epps rode with me and Will rode with Ironhide.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey readers. I would first like to thank all of my reviews. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Next I would like to apologize for how short this chapter is. It will be leading somewhere. I don't have the next chapter written next, but I am literally starting it now and I have quite a few good ideas ;) -smirking evilly- **

**I would also like to ask all of you guys to go to my profile and do my poll. I want to do another Transformers story, BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TYPE TO DO. The one that I get the most votes on will be the ones that I do as I will figure that you guys will want to read it. I have other Transformers stories on my laptop, but I haven't uploaded them as they are not long or not that good. I hope that you guys will do the poll.**

**Next I have to ask you guys, have you ever done a Transformers RP? I am just really curious :P**

**So anyway, without further adieu, here is the new chapter.**

**PLEASEEEEE read and review XD **

We quickly arrived back at the base to find it still intact which was a good things. I dropped Epps off and headed to my room, with the twins hot on my aft. Once in there the two of them transformed into their bi-ped forms and looked down at me.

"What to show us what's under the hood now?" Sides asked. I growled, which resulted in my engine revving. I stepped out, looking up at them.

"Really? That is what you are thinking about right now?" I asked, smirking, and grabbing my bag out of the car, and putting it off to the side.

"Why wouldn't we?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Especially with a beautiful femme like yourself." Sideswipe added. I stopped what I was doing and turned around.

"Okay! What is it? What is it you want? You are buttering me up for something." I said. The twins looked at each other for a moment and Sides asked,

"Could you be in your bi-ped mode please?" I nodded and willed myself into my pearly white bi-ped mode. I looked at the two of them.

"What?" I asked, confused and curious.

"We wanted to speak to you for a moment." Sides said. I nodded, looking at the two of them. The two looked at each other for a moment but then Sides said,

"Well, um. We were wondering if you would be interested in having a sparkling?" It took a moment for it to click in my mind but I realized they were asking if I wanted to have a kid.

"A-a-a sparkling?" I asked. "I don't know if I am ready for that kind of responsibility." I added.

"You will never feel ready for it. Or according to other femmes we have talked to. And Ratchet." Sunstreaker said.

"But, I don't think I would be a good mother." I said.

"You would be a wonderful, um, mom." Sideswipe said.

"And you would have to two of us to help guide you. Along with the rest of the team." Sunstreaker added. I thought about it for a moment but then nodded.

"I guess now would be the best time. It is quiet and the team could use with a few more pain in the afts running around." I said, smiling. The two of them smirked.

"Would you like us to show you what to do?" Sideswipe asked. I nodded, as I had no idea what to do. Sunstreaker headed to the door and locked it and Sideswipe walked over to me, leading me to his bed.

"It is nothing like humans do. Way simpler, less messy, but just as satisfying." Side said. I blushed furiously.

"Aww look Sunny. She's blushing." Sides said. I blushed a deeper shade of red.

"It's cute." Sunstreaker said. I blushed even more and they both laughed. I sat on the bed and the twins sat on either side of me.

"Do you trust us?" Sunny asked. I took a deep breath, nodded and said,

"With my life." They both nodded and each put a hand on my shoulder. They then both proceeded to reach forward and gently pry my chest plates apart. I was nervous but excited at the time. Sides learned forward and whispered,

"This will completely make you ours." Sunny then added,

"Forever!" I shivered lightly and that made the both of them growl, a type of possessive growl. My chest plates opened fully and I saw a glowing mass in there. The twins chest plates seemed to open on their own and I saw their own glowing masses. It was then that I realized it was our sparks. My spark seemed to leave my chest and float out, along with the twins sparks who did the same thing. We all watched in fascination. The sparks seemed to come together and as they got closer, I got a fuzzy feeling throughout my body. Like growing anticipation and hunger, for the twins. The sparks then came together completely, bonding together.

As soon as they touched, a feeling of pleasure washed over me, and the longer they touched, the stronger it became. After about 30 seconds it was growing extremely strong and I couldn't hold back a moan anymore. The twins both growled as well. After about a minute or so, we all seemed to let out a very loud moan together and the sparks separated and went back to our chests.

I felt absolutely exhausted.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, feeling absolutely dazed, and had no energy left.

"That." Sideswipe said, panting slightly, "was an overload." I figured out what it was in our terms.

"Wow! That was…incredible." I stated.

"You're telling me?" Sunny said. I got up and stumbled to my bed, and collapsed, and Sunny went to his.

"Pleasant recharge." Sides said. I smile and said the same to the two of them and we all proceeded to pass out.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know! Like wow, two updates within about 20 minutes of each other. **

**But this is a short chapter! BUT I HAD TO DO IT! The twins told me to? :P**

**I don't have my next chapter started yet, but I am, once again, about to start it :D**

**I hope that you like this chapter and will read and review. And please don't forget to do the poll.**

My optics on lined the next morning and I looked around the room. The twins were still asleep so I willed my human form to appear. I went to the bathroom to do my morning business and headed out to find them finally awake and sitting there, waiting for me.

"Morning love." Sides said, smirking.

"Morning guys!" I said, grinning and blushing as memories of last night appeared in my processor. Sides and Sunny activated their holoform as they walked over to me, enveloping me in a huge hug.

But as soon as they did that, I knew that something was wrong and I stiffened.

"Kelsey?" Sunny asked. I pulled back quickly from their hold and move my hand to cover my mouth and darted to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and throwing up in the toilet. After throwing up I lay on the floor, dry heaving. _What the fuck?_ I thought, feeling extremely nauseous. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks and I shot out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" The twins asked me. I nodded and walked around them, willing my bi-ped form to appear and I looked down at their holoforms.

"I'll be back in a bit." I responded, walking out of the room. But those two fraggers followed me. _SHIT! _I thought, picking up the pace and getting to Ratchet's room. I knocked and the door opened. I saw Ratchet sitting at his huge desk.

"Ratchet?" I said, looking at him. He turned around and scowled.

"What do you want?" He growled. I looked at the twins behind me and walked towards Ratchet, leaning forward and whispering in his audio receptors. His optics widened and he nodded, motioning for me to lay on a berth.

"What's happening Kelsey?" Sunny asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I responded, not making eye contact with either of the twins. They both took a few steps forward but Ratchet looked up and glared at the two of them.

"Step back!" He commanded, sub spacing a wrench and chucking it at them. I laughed but had to quickly stop as another wave of nausea passed over me. I felt a tingling feeling and I knew that Ratchet was scanning me. After a few minutes, he looked at me, smiling.

"Is it true?" I asked. He nodded.

"How? It was only yesterday." I responded.

"It is probably because of your 'special situation'." He responded and I nodded, as I understood why now.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Sideswipe roared. Ratchet nodded at me and I turned to the twins.

"Guys…" I said, looking at the two of them, "I'm carrying a sparkling."


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is a new chapter. I hope that you like it. **

**I took the idea of the Alpha programming from BornWithTheSupercell from the story The Supercell. This particular idea was taken from Chapter 11 and 12. I highly recommend that you read this story...BECAUSE IT WAS FRAGGING AMAZING!**

**I also need suggestions. I do not know if the sparkling should be a femme or a mech. Please leave your suggestion in the reviews, which I love and want to thank you for by the way.**

**Hope that you read and review :D**

When I woke up it was later in the day and the twins were still sleeping on their beds. _Wow, they must be completely exhausted._ I thought and quietly sat up but was greeted with some pain from my chest. I looked down at my chest plates but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. _I should head to Ratchet just in case._

::Ratchet? You there?:: I asked as I commed him.

::Primus femme. It's late. It had better be an emergency.:: Ratchet responded.

::I had a sharp pain from my chest.:: I responded. It was silent for a moment until he responded,

::Get here now.::

I quickly got up and headed out of the room as quietly as I could so I would not wake the twins and headed to see Ratchet. When I got there, Ratchet was already waiting for me and I walked in.

"Please sit on one of the berths." He commanded and I did as he asked and waited. He walked over and motioned for me to lay down which I did. I felt a tingling feeling and I knew that he was scanning me.

"Primus." He said. My optics widened in concern.

"What is it? Is it the sparkling? Is it okay?" I asked, mothering instincts kicking in.

"Yes it is the sparkling but it is fine. It is just developing way ahead of schedule. It is already a quarter of the way through development." He said.

"QUARTER?" I exclaimed.

"What the audio receptors femme." Ratchet growled and I sent him an apologetic smile.

"How is that possible? How long?" I asked.

"I have absolutely no idea how it is possible but it is. And I would say only about a week." He responded and my eyes widened.

"I need to have a look at the sparkling." He said, moving his servos towards my chest plates. Unfortunately my mothering instincts and protective instincts kicked in. I shoved his hands away and jumped off the berth, transforming one of my arms into a cannon and raising and aiming. Ratchet turned to look at me with widened optics. Unfortunately at this moment Ironhide walked in and my instincts kicked in once again and I aimed and fired, clipping him in the shoulder.

"FRAG!" Ironhide exclaimed, looking for the source of the shot and aiming his cannons at me. I let out a feral growl.

"Stand down Ironhide!" Ratchet exclaimed jumping in front of him.

"What in Primus' name is going on here?" Ironhide growled.

"Her mothering instincts have kicked in. She will kill anyone who comes near her. Do. Not Move." He said. "We need the twins." And looked at Ironhide who nodded as his optics dimmed. _What is he doing?_ I asked. I tried to over ride the protocols, but there was no way that I could and stood there, ridged.

"What will the twins do?" Ironhide asked, as his optics came online again and he didn't break eye contact with me.

"They used to be gladiators on cybertron. They had the programming to make someone submit and they are her mates. Hopefully they will be able to make it be over ridden." Ratchet responded. I heard what he said but I couldn't move or respond to him. I just glared at them.

Suddenly the door to the room opened and I heard Ratchet whisper,

"Do not look at them." As soon as the twins entered the room, Ratchet and Ironhide snuck around back of them and out. I fired up my cannons as I glared at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. As soon as they spotted me, they optics widened, and then narrowed and they took a few steps forward. I let out a low growl but they did the same thing only theirs was way deeper, more commanding, and more feral. _How the heck are they doing that?_ I thought as they took powerful steps forward towards me. I took a step back and growled once again but they stopped and stood to their full height, which a quite a bit taller then me and let out a snarl which made me whimper. I lowered my hands quickly and dropped to the floor, trying to protect myself. I heard some more foot steps and peeked to look up and saw them towering over me. I got scared and started transforming my arm into a canon again but they growled once again and I seemed to reverse the process and crouch down forward. Suddenly I was just scared, not protective anymore and I looked up once again into the optics of the twins.

"Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?" I asked, a little confused and a lot relieved that I had control of my body back.

"Kelsey?" Sideswipe asked.

"Slag! We really scared you. I'm so sorry." Sunstreaker said.

"It's okay." I responded, still laying on the floor in a position of submitting but a hand appeared in front of my face to help me up. I gladly accepted it and stood up.

"Why are you here?" Sideswipe asked, concerned.

"I had pain in my chest and I wanted to have Ratchet check it out." I responded. Just then the door opened and the twins turned around and growled but it was only Ratchet. He stopped for a moment but then nodded.

"You could have warned us Ratchet." Sideswipe said but Ratchet only responded with a snort.

"I need to check the sparkling Kelsey." Ratchet said and my optics narrowed and I let out a small growl but I was stopped short by Sunstreaker's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will be here." He said and I lightly nodded and walked over to berth and waiting. The twins stood on one side of my while Ratchet walked over on the other.

"May I?" He asked and I nodded. I watched in fascination as his hands went to where I was carrying the sparkling and pried the metal apart. He gave it a little coaxing but it popped open with a small his. I couldn't see what was happening but I saw the twins watching with fascination. He did a few scans but quickly closed the chamber up again.

"Would you like to know what you are having?" He asked but I shook my head.

"Not just yet. Next check up I will." I responded. He looked a little surprised but nodded in response.

"Until tomorrow, go back and rest. Also top up on your energon as you are low." I nodded and got up with the help of the twins and walked out before Ratchet asked to do another scan.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello fellow fanfiction readers. Sorry I haven't updated in a while and I apologize at how short this chapter is. My mom wants me off my laptop for a few days so I am not supposed to be posting, but I have snuck this in. ;)**

**I will be back on probably on Monday or so, so I hope to update again sometime next week :D**

**I hope that you like the short chapter. Sorry once again.**

**Read and review :)**

The twins lead me towards the rec room where Sunstreaker went inside and got a few cubes of energon for me and for themselves and then we headed back to our room and we sat down on our beds. Sunstreaker handed me the energon cube and I drank some of it slowly as I knew that I would feel sick otherwise.

"How are you feeling?" Sideswipe asked.

"I am feeling better, but I will be very happy once this little one is out of me." I responded.

"I cannot wait to see it walking around." Sunstreaker said, a smile gracing his face plates.

"Did you see what it was?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Ratchet told us through our coms." Sideswipe said. I scowled lightly and then asked,

"Would you tell me?"

"I thought you said you did not want to know." Sunstreaker said with raised eyebrows. I thought about it for a moment and then said,

"You are right. I will wait until my check up tomorrow. Then I will find out." I said, smiling lightly. The twins were quiet for a moment until Sides said,

"We were wondering if you would like to take a new name."

"New name?" I asked, a little confused.

"Well, you are now in a cybertronian body and have a new life. So it would be fitting to have a cybertronian name. You can keep your own name as well, but with us you would be known as your other name." Sunny said.

"We would use both." Sides added. I nodded and smiled.

"That would be nice and exciting." I responded. The two of them nodded and thought for a few moments.

"How about Brightspark." Sideswipe suggested. I thought about it for a moment.

"Give me a reason why. I like the name, but why choose that one." I asked.

"Well, you have been given the power to bring life back. A spark is a heart and you are caring for others and want to clearly help us. You also love as tons as we love you. The name fits." Sunstreaker said and Sideswipe nodded, agreeing. I thought a moment longer and grinned.

"I love it." I said. Then Sunstreaker laughed.

"What?" I asked, confused. There must have been a twin bond moment because Sideswipe froze and then burst out laughing.

"What?" I asked again.

"Now we can call you BS for short." Sideswipe managed to get out. It took me a moment to get what they were saying but then I scowled.

"Yeah yeah. Laugh it up Side. You too Sunshine." I said. They both stopped and growled.

"Don't push it." Sunstreaker said.

"You wouldn't hurt me. Never a femme and especially not a pregnant femme." I retorted.

"You are only going to be pregnant for a week so after that it's a free for all." Sides said grinning manically. I just groaned and lay down.

"I am going to recharge and I hope that when I wake up either both of you are gone or are asleep." I said, sighing.

"Recharge? Again?" Sides asked. I groaned as I felt my tanks churn, not feeling to great.

"The sparkling takes a lot out of me." I said. "And I don't feel so hot." I added. Sides then got up and grabbed the waste bin from the other side of the room, dropping next to me. I looked at him and he said,

"Just in case." I nodded, thanking him. I then turned my optics off and listened to the twins shuffling around the room and I heard them go to their beds and lay down. I decided it was safe and dropped into a peaceful recharge.


End file.
